


A Stray Jackal

by Luckyjack



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyjack/pseuds/Luckyjack
Summary: With Team RNJR's journey to Haven coming to an end, Yang begins hers and meets Hei "Junior" Xiong along the way, Blake teams up with Sun to take down the White Fang's influence in Menagerie and Weiss Schnee escapes her fathers grip. Meanwhile, Taiyang Xiao Long has a surprise guest.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Stray Jackal**

The house was quieter without his two daughters around. Taiyang Xiao Long still remembered the warm days when Ruby and Yang played with him pretend around the knee-high grass. Cooks, farmers, soldiers, heroes, they pretended to be anything. And now he's alone and bored, mostly alone. Some days he thinks of venturing out into the city. Meet someone new, visit some friends. But he has neither the time nor motivation for it, so he did what most people would.

He made a routine for himself.

Everyday he'd wake up at eight and have breakfast until ten, which usually meant coffee and whatever he can find in the fridge that took little to no effort to prepare. On most days, it's just coffee. Then he'd watch the morning news for an hour. Wanted people are still wanted; the kingdom of Vale is still in turmoil; people are setting up memorials around the former Huntsman training academy, Beacon. Nothing new. Afterwards, he'd cook up lunch which meant meat and whatever veggies he can find. Most days he eats steak. Then he'd spend half the afternoon doing errands like groceries or training; and the other half watching television until dinner. Afternoon dramas were his time machines. For dinner it's either sandwich or forget making one at which point he'll just take a shower and brush his teeth then dive into bed.

And today should have been no different

He finished his breakfast early and was looking to squeeze in some ironing while waiting for Lisa Lavender's robotic news-voice. He just took out the board from the closet when someone knocked on the front door. Tai raised an eyebrow. He readies himself.

He peeks out the window and sees a young, curious man in a navy blue polo and slacks waiting. He had long, messy dark hair and wore a black beanie on top of it. He had an envelope on him and nothing else.

Tai decided to bite. The man knocked again. He opened it partially just to show himself. The man greets him with a smile and he nods in reply. "Morning" he said.  
"Morning to you, too" the guy replied politely. Too polite, "Is this the home of one 'Yang Xiao Long'?" he asks.  
"Yes" Tai's voice was cold.  
"I have a message for her. From one Ruby Rose."  
"That so?" he commented with certainty. The man didn't offer him the envelope, his eyes looked around the house in search of Yang.

He held the knob tight, ready to use it as leverage. "Well she's not here right now but you probably would've known that if you did your research right" he grinned. He pulled back for a moment then delivered a kick to the man's solar plexus. His foot dug deep into the man's abdomen and sent him tumbling backwards. Tai exited his house and closed the door behind him, his sights set on the dazed stranger. "Who are you? Who sent you?" he demanded.  
He gave him a moment. The man struggled back to his feet, holding firmly onto his stomach. He breathed and coughed and retched before finally speaking, "Relax" it was the only word he could muster before having to gasp for breath again. "The name's Devin, Devin Jackal" he explained.  
"Jackal" Tai muttered under his breath. "A Jackal" he thought for a moment. He heard the name before. Somewhere, maybe in a book or in the papers. No, it had to be from someone, maybe family.

It didn't take him long to remember Raven Branwen and the Branwen tribe. Branwen and Jackals had history but were two sides of the same coin.

His heart skipped a beat and his fury was like dragon-fire. "I DON'T LIKE YOUR KIND HERE!" he screamed. "Tell me who sent you and why and I promise you get to crawl out of here alive."  
"Listen" Devin attempted, "I'm not what or who you think I am."  
"Wrong answer, bud." Tai ran towards him, gathered momentum then begun to swing at him. His strike was fast.

But Devin was faster.

Devin reached for the dagger strapped to his right ankle. He took a knee, the blow barely grazed the top of his head, managing to only tap his beanie off revealing two pointed wolf ears. Tai noticed everything too late. He overextended, his entire right side was exposed. No time to react. Devin us clutched the blade in his hand, readied his swing, the dagger was pulled back waiting only for his arm to jolt, then in one swift motion—

Devin drove the dagger deep into the ground.

Tai staggered, he lost balance for a moment as well as grasp of the situation. "What the hell?", his brow rose again. Higher this time.  
"Well" Devin started, "It is what it is." He went to his beanie, picked it up from the ground and put it back on to hide his ears.  
"You surrender?"  
"Yes. That is my only weapon" he pointed to the dagger, "and I refuse to fight." He sat down, still holding his belly, and stared over the patches of grass, made it easier to choose his words on a trigger-happy father.

Tai is still digesting information, confusing himself a little bit more but nonetheless trying to comprehend the situation. "What?" he asks without expecting a correct answer. "Just what's going on here?"  
"Summer" said Devin.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Summer Rose" Devin clarified, "that's what Qrow and Ozpin told me to tell you. When I need to, they told me to mention your wife's name."

He was uneasy, everything was unsettling. He felt the need to be guarded but something was clawing itself out of the back of his head just to be heard. Something that was begging him to listen to the Faunus resting in his front yard. "What about her?"  
"I know she's Ruby's mother but she wasn't your first wife. I know Yang's mother", he answered.  
"That's common knowledge", Tai quickly replied.  
"I know about her last mission, Mr. Ozpin told me all the details."  
"Researchable, you're from Clan Jackal. They're not just assassins, they're hunters, trackers. They find things that cannot be found", he retorted, still in disbelief.  
"I know where she's buried."  
"You could have easily looked for it beforehand" he argued. Again, Tai's hands shake and hunger.  
Devin stood up, leveling with Tai "Yeah, but you would noticed if I did. Unless, of course-" he broke off, certain that Tai already understood.  
"Unless, Qrow told you" he accepted.  
"Unless you're too old to notice" Devin humored him for a second, hoping they found common ground. They didn't.

Devin cleared his throat, had to restart a bit but it didn't wipe the smirk from his face. "Only three other people besides you know and I don't know where the other two are and the last one I've lost contact with for weeks now."  
Tai's expression has changed but his guard hasn't. "Tell me more inside. Leave the blade", he warned. Devin agreed and stepped onto the dagger, driving it deeper into the ground until the hilt is barely visible.

Tai had to prepare both of them coffee even though Devin politely declined at first. Lunch had to wait, some things needed to be explained. "So, tell me", Tai began as soon as Devin took a sip, "how does a Faunus from a well-known family of rogues and brigands gets himself tied up with my brother-in-law and is looking for both of my daughters? I'm sure you understand why I need to voice my concerns, right?" he said.  
Devin agreed, "Remember when Qrow first encountered the enemy? This Cinder Fall girl, out in the road near some farm?" he replied, sparing no detail. Tai realized.  
"You're the informant" he exclaimed, Devin shrugged in agreement. "So what? Does that mean that the Jackals are on our side?" he asked sarcastically.

Devin gulped down his coffee, "Look, honestly, you're the only one in the world that would still associate me with them."  
"Oh, a stray one" he said. "Did you leave or did they make you leave?"  
"Both" he replied. "They didn't want a weak, powerless cub dragging the pack down and I didn't want a bunch of rampaging psychopaths teaching me right from wrong."  
"Oh, I see" Tai lamented.  
"Anyway, I'm the informant. Just a resource really. If people need to hear who's whispering what, I'll be there."  
"Was it Qrow that found you?" Tai was curious.  
"No, actually it was Ozpin that found me somewhere. Can I have some water?" Tai nodded a yes and Devin stood up and poured water from the faucet.  
"Really?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah, Qrow didn't trust me" He answered  
Tai let out a small laugh before taking a sip. "Can't blame you, that's just Qrow."  
Devin smirked, "Can't blame him, it's just me." Tai just scoffs at him. "But he listened, when he knows he needs to" he followed up.

Tai stood up and poured himself another cup of coffee. Devin went up again to get more water. "Anything else?" asked Devin.  
"Nah" Tai responded, nodding his head.  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to inquire about Yang and Ruby's whereabouts" Devin started.

Tai was ticked off again.

"Actually, I do. Tell me, why does an outside informant need to know?" he asked.  
"Let's say I got promoted" Devin tried to humor him. Still doesn't work, Tai was more wary than ever. "Before the incident at Beacon, I was supposed to protect students during the Vytal Festival. Ozpin and Qrow suspected foul play during the event and wanted me to watch from behind. Nothing more than extra security", he paused to look at Tai. Waiting for his permission to continue.  
Tai bats an eye, "Go on" .  
"Then I was contacted a few months ago by Qrow. Said he needed help to keep several students in check," he continued.  
"Keep them in check? You mean watch out for them?" his voice was again unsure but more interested.  
"That's what they asked of me."  
"But you look like the same age as them" he exclaimed.  
"A year older actually" Devin clarified. "I guess they figured who better to watch over people other than a tracker", he followed with a grin. "Qrow can vouch for me."

"And the students? Who are they?" though Tai inquired, he already had an idea.  
"The other two are Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee."  
"The rest of Team RWBY" he was right.  
"At first I thought it was only Ruby that I haven't accounted for. Turns out Yang isn't at home recovering and now Weiss Schnee has gone off the grid", explained Devin. Tai nodded and Devin found common ground with him.  
"Well, if you must know Ruby left some months ago", Tai opened up to him.  
"Did she say where she was going?"  
"She left a note, said she and her friends were going to Haven."  
"Mistral. To the east" Devin muttered softly, he was started thinking. Thinking of possibilities and where to search. "Can I assume Yang headed out to her sister's direction?" he queried.  
"Yeah" said Tai. "Gave her my blessing a few weeks ago. Hopefully it's enough" he seemed melancholy and worried.  
Devin just smiled at him then put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she is." Enough to reassure him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tai offered Devin to have lunch with him but he had to decline. Tight schedule. But he offered to wash the dishes before he leaves. Afterwards, Tai showed him to the door and he thanked him for the company. "Again, I'm sorry for having to act so violently."  
"No problem" Devin said kindly. "If I had kids, wouldn't have done less."  
"Yeah" the sun was setting but there was enough light to still to brighten up Tai's face. "So you're gonna go after 'em?" he asks.  
"Yeah, soon." Devin said softly. "I'll probably start with Blake Belladonna. I've heard Ruby's reached Haven a few days ago." His sentenced made Tai's day.  
"Good that she's safe as well" he was relieved.  
Devin nodded, "Since Yang is making her way there. The Schnee is well, should be somewhere around Atlas still, or maybe near the Mistral border, I can collect all of them at Haven", he explained.

"Oh and one more thing" requested Devin.  
"Yeah?" asked Tai.  
"You should come with me. Not safe out here anymore" he explained to him.  
"What do you mean?" Tai was concern.  
"I'm not the only one looking for the girls and I'm sure I'm not the only one that thought of asking you" he sounded afraid. Like he knows he's being hunted.  
"I can handle myself" boasted Tai.  
"Look" he replied quickly, "I know you can but that's not the point. Soon we'll have to fight and we can't fight if we split up and give the enemy leverage."  
"What are you suggesting then?"  
"I talked to Qrow about this, he said you can stay with Glynda Goodwitch for the time being. I'll drop you off at her place then you two will meet us at a rendezvous point in the future."  
"Alright, give me a few minutes to pack my things."  
"Travel light", Devin warned, "once you're with Goodwitch, you might need to move constantly." Tai agreed. He took some food then rushed upstairs to pack clothes, his scroll, and other necessities. Then he called for Zwei and he ran towards him excited.

Devin waited outside, he pulled out his dagger from earlier and sheathed it again to his right ankle. Tai came out moments later with a suit case full of clothes and a backpack full of food and dog food and Zwei. The two started walking into the woods when Devin pulled out a key from his pocket and in a click of a button, an Atlesian airship materialized in front of them. Its doors open, a staircase was lowered, and a tall, scrawny, sentient droid greeted Tai warmly and Devin sarcastically, "Oh you're finally done. Shame, I do so enjoyed sitting all day being useless."  
"Can it, Lucius. We have places to be" responded Devin. "This is Master Taiyang Xiao Long and his companion Zwei, cook us some lunch if you don't mind."  
"Hey, how you doing?" greeted Tai.  
"Aside from the being promised that it will 'just take two minutes', I'm fine thank you"

Devin rolled his eye as he got onto the driver's seat. "We'll just drop him off to a friend before we head for Menagerie, Lucius."  
"Oh" the robot exclaimed, "and how long would that take."  
"Long enough, you heaping pile of soon-to-be scrap metal," Devin whispered to himself.


	2. Firecracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang makes her way to Mistral but first has to deal with trouble in Sanus. Along the way, she meets an old friend.

Firecracker

When Yang began her journey, she didn't expect for it to take this long. A week on the road on her motorbike, Bumblebee took out the fight in her and it doesn't help that the eastern part of Sanus was littered with creatures of Grimm. To her luck, night was about to fall and storm clouds followed it.

The nearest town was miles away and the only inn she could find was "Irving's Inn and out", a sad looking building that was barely lit outside save the few small light bulbs for the doors and the ones coming from inside. Its sign tilted above the front door with the neon lights that lined its letters flickering on and off. Unfortunately, the rain was pouring in waves and she had no choice but to enter the small inn.

Once in, it impressed her more than she thought. Inside was warmer, cozier, and more welcoming. It was full of people in conversations and laughter. Some even took to the jukebox and danced their heart out. She walked up to the counter and took a sit. She took off her black-rimmed sunglasses and hung them on her shirt's neckline.

She walked up to the counter and took the only seat that wouldn't have three to four people next to her, the seat closest to the waitress who was counting earnings at the register. Once seated, she waved at her, wanting a drink. She was a small thin girl with white hair and hazel eyes. She wore a green apron over a white blouse. She greeted her with a smile, "Evening"  
"Evening to you, too, miss." She smiled back, "I'm Lily, pleasure to meet you." She shakes her hand.  
"Yang, and likewise. Strawberry sunrise, please. And don't forget the tiny umbrella."  
"Alright, on it" she nodded. Yang turned around and scanned the area. She found it unusual for an inn like this to be this popular in an under populated area. She was just feeding her curiosity when a familiar voice uttered a long-forgotten nickname.

"Blondie! Hey, Blondie!", Hei "Junior" Xiong called to her. He sat on the other side of the room, accompanied only by a margarita. "Blondie, come over here."

She called Lily again and pointed to deliver her drink at Junior's table. Then she walked over to him, hands in her pocket, her jacket swaying in the cold breeze, and smiling all the way, "Hei. Junior. Xiong, fancy meeting you here."  
"You too, Blondie" he smiled back then took a sip of his margarita. "What brings you here?"  
"Travel" she sat across him, laid back. "Heading to Haven."  
"Ah, Haven. Good choice. Luscious forest and even more luscious people, lovely, lovely."  
"So, I've heard" she said. Lily came back with her drink but before she could leave, Junior taps her on the arm, "I'd like to have one Lucky Burger please, barbeque sauce on the side, she nodded. He turned to Yang, "Want anything?"  
"You paying?" she said slyly. He raised an eyebrow in disapproval, Yang tilted her head and grinned him a sweet "pretty please." He rolled his eyes then he replied, "Make that two." She nodded again then went off. "Thanks" Yang smirked. "How 'bout you?"  
"I'm on vacation," he exclaims with open arms, "heading to Mistral myself. Heard they got great theatre there."  
"Huh, never figured you for a theatre junkie."  
"Can't let the guys figure out, our little secret" he said with a wink.  
"Whatever you say," she agreed.

The waitress came back moments later with their food. Two large cheeseburgers with half-pound patties topped with barbeque sauce resting on a bed of fresh lettuce and tomatoes and served with crispy onion rings. "Huh, bigger than I thought" said Junior.  
"Weak" scoffed Yang. She cut herself a third of the sandwich and stuffed it in her mouth followed by an onion ring. "These are great" she said munching the piece down.  
"Yeah, they are" he said as he stuffed a piece in his mouth.  
Lily came back to check on them. "The two of you seem to be enjoying yourselves."  
"This burger is definitely going in my top 5 list" complimented Yang.  
"Oh, really? What rank would it be?" she asked.  
"I don't know yet. I'll finish it first" answered Yang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Junior and Yang ate, Lily was called by her husband, Irving, a smooth-looking fellow with brown hair and green-eyes. He wore the same clothes as Lily and his sleeves were folded up to his elbows. He called her because three girls in battle-torn light leather armor and equipped with different kinds of weapons came into the inn. Yang slowed down her eating as she noticed the affair because though they looked like random thugs, they had the sigil of Vale painted on their armor and weapons which means that they were official soldiers for the kingdom.

"Who are they?" she whispered to Junior.  
"They're regional guards from Whiteshore city" he answered.  
"Whiteshore?" she remembered the name, "the new settlement on the east coast?"  
"Yeah, that one", he pointed.  
"They don't look like guards." she was half asking.  
"No, they don't." he said spiritlessly, "If I had to guess, they were just volunteers."  
"Oh yeah. Saw it in the news. People wanted—no, needed new lands to live in after the fall of Beacon but—"  
"But the kingdom doesn't have the money for protection, much less expansion" he completes her train of thought as he finishes his onion rings. "So the settlers had to fend for themselves."  
"Sad really, inexperienced civilians having to deal with bandits and Grimm", she lamented. "I wonder what they're here for", in a few seconds, her curiosity started itching again. She was finishing her onion rings as she observed the affair some more. The three women looked similar to each other, had the same pale white complexion and yellow eye color but they had different hair colors and hairstyles. One had pink with long straight hair, the other purple with twin pig tails, and the last indigo in a pony tail. The one with indigo hair had a massive crossbow strapped to her back, she gave document to Lily, it had a picture in it but Yang couldn't make out what it was. Lily placed her hand over her mouth in shock. She pointed at the thing in the picture then pointed down to the ground and asked something that only merited a nod of approval from the girl. She turned to Irving and the two seemed to argue about something. He looked disappointed and she waved her hand around, referring to the people in the inn right now. After a few minutes, he finally agreed and then he started, "Everyone. Everyone gather around please. I have to say a few words.

The bar silenced in an instant. The drunken chatter and loud laughter were drowned by words of concern. "These are the Siviyet sisters, Iris, Petunya, and Myrtle from Whiteshore", Irving pointed to the three girls who modestly waved back at the customers. "Now, I know this is a long shot," his voice heavy with grief and acceptance. "But are there any huntsmen in the crowd?" The inn remained silent, the people afraid and unwilling. Yang's curiosity is itching again, the need to know, the need to be a part of it. "Alright, I see" he lamented. The pink-haired girl whispered, Petunya, whispered something to him and he agreed and thanked her. "As it turns out, a creature of Grimm has been spotted in the area," from silence arose gasps and scoffs, denial and worry. Yang's curiosity feels like it's scratching at the back of her head, begging for a way out. "Fortunately for us, the three have offered their services to help guard the inn while we all rest for the night. If you hear or see anything, just ask for any of them." Yang's heart beats like a drum, the rhythm getting faster and faster.

She raises her hand.

"Yes, question?" Irving entertains her.  
"I'm a huntsman" she answers her call. The room is filled with blank stares, Junior's was the blankest of them all.  
"Is that so?" the indigo-haired girl asked. She had a deep and assertive voice. She walked up to Yang who also extended herself to her. "I'm Iris Siviyet, it's a pleasure to meet you" she shakes her hand with a strong grip.  
"Yang Xiao Long, the pleasure's mine" she replied with a stronger grip.  
"The purple one's Myrtle and the pink's Petunya."  
"What's up?" said Myrtle.  
"Heyoo" welcomed Petunya.  
"'Sup. So, this Grimm of yours, what's it called?" asked Yang.  
"Called a Banshee, it's like a really tall ghost with long bony arms and it looks like it has long hair or a veil attached to its head. One single eye on its forehead then a wide mouth below it" explained Iris.  
Petunya butts in, "It's a screamer but only when it knows it's cornered."  
"Okay?" Yang said with uncertainty, "what happens when it screams?"  
"Oh you don't wanna let it do that," Myrtle said quickly, Yang just raised an eyebrow.  
"Its scream will attract nearby Grimm, any nearby Grimm" Petunya assured.  
"Well we don't want that," said Yang. "Where was it last spotted?"  
"Over a hill, northeast of here," answered Iris. "Since you're coming with us, we may as well go after it before it causes more damage."  
"Sounds great" agreed Yang.  
"Alright, everyone. Ms. Xiao Long has agreed to help us hunt down this thing," announced Iris. "You can all get a goodnight's sleep tonight." It was met with sighs of relief, especially from the owners Irving and Lily. Others have already resumed their drunken chatter. The four girls were just leaving through the front door when Junior ran to them and grabbed Yang's shoulder. "Never miss a hero moment, huh blondie," he told her.  
"Like I always say" she began, "I go out with a Yang." A big smile right on her face.  
"Yeah, yeah," he said half-bothered by the pun. "Good luck out there."  
"Thanks, why don't you come with us?"  
He scoffs, "I told you, I'm on vacation." Yang just nods in agreement and the group went on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iris led the group through the thick forest, trekking up the hill was hard. It wasn't the trees blocking their view of the horizon that was the problem but the hillside was also filled with rocks and small boulders making their journey take longer and harder. Most of which hid a snake or two or even four. Myrtle holds the record so far, finding three snakes and killing one of them out of surprise.

The heavy rain had stopped but the clouds still remained, depriving them of adequate moonlight so they still had to rely on flashlights and Yang had to rely on the light from her Scroll. After another hour, the group decided to halt for a bit. Yang gathered firewood while Myrtle picked out a few berries for them to enjoy. Iris took the firewood and helped assemble the campfire which they all sat around at and ate some blackberries that Myrtle found. "So," Yang started. "How's Whiteshore?"  
"It's fine," said Petunya. Her voice high with delight, "I like the warm beaches there, 'course you have to deal with what's in the waters but I don't mind. It's pretty worth it."  
"Except there's not much good soil in them" Myrtle's was the complete opposite. "I had to wait for weeks before they finished the greenhouse before I got back to my lovelies," she lamented.  
Iris and Petunya let out a soft laugh, "She likes flowers," confirmed Iris. "Used to do work in Beacon's botany gardens."  
"You were from Beacon?" Yang sounded excited to know, Myrtle nodded her head. "So was I!" a screaming happiness in her words.  
"We all were" said Iris.  
"Or at least we were supposed to," pouted Petunya. She curled up a bit and hugged her legs, hiding her face behind the knees.  
"Yeah," Yang agreed sadly, "we lost a great deal after it fell. What's your story?" she faced to ask Iris.  
"Well, I'm a graduate, was doing huntsman missions for only a few months when I was reassigned to expansion. Not just by my superiors but also by my parents and family, had to help relocate you know," explained Iris.  
"I was still studying in Signal," said Petunya with a hint of resentment. "Top of the class but I had to help the family too."  
Everyone focuses on Myrtle, waiting for her side. "Oh, um—"she was caught off guard but nevertheless explained her part as well, "I was also doing important research on developing a drug that could boost people's resistances in harsh climates. Sadly a lot of my research was destroyed during the battle so I was pushed back a few steps."  
"I guess bottom line is that we all lost something," said Yang, she pauses and then showed them her prosthetic arm, "in Beacon."  
"That's cool!" yelped Petunya, her spirit revitalized upon seeing it.  
"I know right. But" Yang's tone went south again. "That's not what I really lost in Beacon." Her gaze was on the ground, spacing out as she remembers what to say. In her momentary stupor, Iris placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft pat.  
"Hey, it's okay. We understand." She smiled at her, they all did.  
"By the way, what's your weapon?" asked Petunya politely. "Mine's Starlight," she reveals two Uzis which she then transformed into two cleavers.  
"Woah," answered Yang, amazed and challenged, "This is my Ember Celica," she said as she showed them her wrist-guards with shotgun shells attached to them. She walked to a nearby tree then blasted a chunk of it out. The sound of the gun reloading and exploding from the buckshot gets her riled up some more. This time, Petunya stared in amazement.  
"Ladies, ladies, please," Iris tried to calm the two down. "This isn't a talent competition, we're supposed to be hunting the Banshee. But if it was, then say hello to my Heartbreaker." She pulled out the massive crossbow strapped on her back then shot a bolt through the trees, it pierced through five other ones before getting stuck on the first boulder it hits. Yang and Petunya were now both amazed.  
"Um—" Myrtle tried to take part in it. "This is Rosebud and it, um, well it does this." She takes out a small box from her pocket which transformed into a round shield and it was accompanied by a small red wand in the shape of a rose.  
"Oh" said Yang, uninterested. "What does it do?"  
"Wait" assured Myrtle. She walked away first, isolated herself and faced away from them. Then she twirled her wand in the air, did a quick ballerina spin, and with a flick of her wrist, sent one of the petals flying away.  
"That it?" sneered Petunya. Myrtle just stuck her tongue out at her.  
"Wait for it" said Iris. The petal was taken by the chilly wind, it flowed and danced in the air. Then finally, slowly floated down to the ground and then it touched the grass, immediately exploding creating a crater twice the size of their small campsite and it sent a couple of trees falling from the resulting blast. Yang and Petunya were stunned and unable to move but Iris had to keep them moving again. "Alright, enough horsing around. We got to get a move on."  
"Where to?"asked Yang.  
"Just over the hill, there's a cave there which we believe to be the Banshee's den. Everyone agreed and started moving on. Yang's scroll suddenly rang,  
"Excuse me for moment," she asked for a pardon.  
"Don't take too long, if we're lucky we can catch the Banshee by surprise," explained Iris.

It was a call from Junior, "Yello?" she greeted him like spring greets the winter.  
"Blondie? Are you there?" Junior asked, whispering but whispering hastily.  
"Yeah, Junior. Whaddya need?"  
"Th-the Banshee. She's here."


	3. The Banshee's song

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places, or anything else from the animated series RWBY. The events in this series are non-canonical and should not be confused with the actual series. I do not intend to sell, advertise, or make any profit whatsoever from this series. My only intention is to write and entertain my viewers.

 

It was hard enough to trek the forest in the late hours of the night, having to race against time made it harder. Yang and the Siviyet sisters struggled through mud-ridden ground in order to get back to the inn, each step heavier than the last. It had only been ten minutes since Junior called Yang and hasn’t answered any of the last twenty times she called him.

 “Just past through these trees,” Myrtle was pointing west from the direction the group was going. “I can see the road from here.” They followed Myrtle through a few more branches and rocks until they got to the road. “Guys, I think it’s this way,” she pointed left and led the way. “Come on.”

The unpaved road was silent, clouds slowly crept to cover the moonlight. No bats fluttered about, no birds sang their songs, and nothing else was in the road except the girls that rushed to the inn’s aid. Every second can cost a life.

Yang was growing worried about the inn but other things had to come to mind first, like planning. “So”, she began. Iris was the first to turn to her, then the Petunya and Myrtle slowed down to listen. “What do we know about the Banshee?” she asked the group.

“Well” said Myrtle as she started panting, “unlike other Grimms, it doesn’t have any tough shells or armor to protect itself against attackers. But unlike other Grimm, it only has one weakness, the red glowing eye in the middle of its head.”  
“Wait, how is that possible,” inquired a confused Yang. “It doesn’t have any protection but it has only one weakness?”  
“Technically, it’s not the only one,” Iris added. “You can go for the arms or face but that will force her to scream and that means more Grimm.”  
“It’s a very fragile Grimm,” said Petunya.

“What’s the plan, then?” asked Yang. Iris thinks as they run, listing down their options and analyzing the inn’s structure based from memory. Looking for chokepoints, areas to fight in and areas to avoid getting into. “Can we just hold it down as you put a bullet through its eye?” Yang asked again.  
“We can’t. If it feels threatened or overpowered, it’ll scream like we said. Plus, the arms are stronger than you think,” Iris explained.  
“So, distraction then?”  
“Yeah, alright here’s what we’ll do,” she began.  “Myrtle, you’re on damage control. Your priority is defending civilians. This type will probably look to throw anything at us, including people, make sure they don’t get caught in the fight. Petunya, you’re on evac. Get everyone out of there until we can contain the situation, the less people in the inn the easier we can move. Myrt, cover her,” the two sisters nodded. “Yang, you’re with me. You can hold your ground against a Grimm, can you?”  
“Are you kidding?” she exclaimed, half joking and half insulted. Iris laughed a little at her.  
“Keep him distracted but facing me so I can get a clear shot. Just hold your ground against it until I can get a shot, .”  
“Gotcha,” she replied.  
“We’re here” said Petunya, she started to slow down and so did that others. The inn was showing up from right around the curve. The darkened night made it harder to see the place, however all the lights were still on but they saw no one from afar.

Iris went first, slowly crept her way towards the windows, leaned to walls and took a peek. She could see through rain-stained glass, the main hall was empty but the music still blasted from inside. She signaled the others to follow her. They made their way to the door, waited in a single file, “Yang and I will get to it first then you two look for the crowd,” she explained one last time. She started counting down from three with her hand. _Three_ , they drew their weapons and loaded their ammo. _Two,_ their knees bent, ready to rush in.

_One._

The four of them busted through the door, Yang and Iris came in first, charged in front and covered for Petunya and Myrtle to position themselves behind the counter. The main hall was littered with dropped phones and chairs were flipped over. The tables were filled with half-eaten plates and spilt alcohol. “Petunya, check the kitchen,” she ordered. “Yang, Myrtle, check the rooms upstairs. I’ll check the office. If you see it, don’t engage and wait for the rest.” The team split up quickly, hoping to find answers or better, people.

Petunya entered the kitchen first, aiming down her Starlight Uzis. Then Iris entered second, rushing straight to the end of the room, looking for the lockers and main office. Petunya saw some pots were still cooking tonight’s soup.  She smelled the gas coming from the grill; overcooked meat was spilling drops of oil on the floor. She turned off the gas and fire before she resumed inspecting. She opened every closet, searched behind all the counters and cupboards looking for hiding survivors.

Iris checked the office first, the door was partially opened. Before she entered, she could hear the low humming of a dial-tone from the other side. She slowly reached for the door knob, it was a bit warm. She aimed her crossbow to the door, her finger on the trigger ready to pull. Then she barged in, expecting to shoot. But there was nothing there.

The room had a small library shelf to the right filled with a collection of light novels and encyclopedias. On top of it were a number of awards and trophies for ski shooting. The desk was in the middle, it had a computer that was still on, the phone set on it was left unattended and the dial-tone continued humming. Other than a stack of ledgers and some paperwork, there was nothing else on the desk. There was a globe sitting on top of a lamp stand that looked like it was moved slightly to the left. In front of it was a door that led to the private bathroom. She searched the bathroom first; it was clean and unused for the night. The floor was still shiny, recently mopped. The she took a look at the cabinets around the room, hoping to find someone or something hiding. There was nothing there but she noticed one filing cabinet with its bottom drawer open. She walked over to see an arrangement of keys, categorized by floor, room, and room number. She pulled the drawer further and noticed a small set of keys labeled “Office desk.” There were four key hooks under it but one of the keys was missing.  She took the remaining ones and went to the desk. She put the hanging phone down before she noticed that a window to the Whiteshore Police Station website was opened with the station’s phone number highlighted. She looked around the desk and saw the bottommost drawer partially opened. She approached it to see what’s inside and found a .38 caliber handgun untouched. She examined it further to find it unloaded. The she remembered the keys and used them to open the other drawers and look for the bullets.

Yang and Myrtle treaded carefully upstairs. The corridors were quiet, Yang took the lead. “I’ll take the rooms to the right, you take the left.” Myrtle agreed and they cautiously approached each room. Battle stances at the ready, they leaned on the doors of the nearest rooms and slowly opened them. The doors creaked; both of them went inside each room to find nothing. Everything was left untouched, sheets folded, luggage still on the ground, unpacked. Then they turned over beds, checked the bathrooms, closets, wardrobes, before they went back outside. Yang looked at Myrtle desperately, she just shook her head and the two moved on to the next room. They turned over more beds, checked more bathrooms, more closets, more wardrobes. Nothing. They moved to the next and did the same, then the next one, and the next one. Nothing.

“No one’s here,” said Myrtle suspicious and thinking.  
“You thinking what I’m thinking,” asked Yang. Myrtle looked at her and confirmed her suspicions. She nodded in agreement, “Come on let’s go back to the others,” Yang said as the two hurried downstairs.

Iris was pacing back and forth in the middle of the floor, frustrated but keeping herself stern. She strapped her crossbow again to her back and just held the .38 caliber in her hands. Caressing it while figuring out the situation. Petunya stood behind the counter, examining the bottles of liquor in the display shelves. Yang came down the stairs with Myrtle. “Notice that?” she asked the other two.  
“Notice what?” replied Petunya. Iris reflected for a moment, the unused handgun, and the abandoned phones.  
“There’s no blood, was no struggle. It’s like everyone just left,” she responded. The revelation was too unreal for her to accept. Myrtle gazed down to the floor, tired. Yang went to the dining tables, hoping to find more clues. Petunya ran to the windows, checking the parked cars. “But their cars are still here,” she commented before inspecting them closer.

“Wait” she found something, “guys might wanna look at this,” she said pointing at a black SUV parked near the road. Everyone followed and saw there was light coming from inside the vehicle.

The entire team rushed outside, weapons drawn, and snuck up near the SUV. Yang took the lead and reached the car door for the back seat.. The light inside blinking and fading, she could hear something so faint. A song coming from inside, she couldn’t understand what it was about. She took a deep breath and then opened the car door. The sisters shouted their battle cry as they aimed their weapons at the man in a black vest and red tie.

“Oh god!” Hei Junior Xiong jumped back in fear, shielded his face with his arms and dropped his Scroll phone, detaching his earpieces from it and releasing a very loud chorus of the song “Me and You” by the Mistral popstar, Nia Sapphire.  
“Junior?” Yang screamed in confusion. “What are you doing here? Where are the others?  
“And where’s the Banshee?” Iris demanded out of frustration.  
“Wait, wait. Lemme explain,” justifying himself. “It was here, I saw it pass by earlier.”  
“Look just get out of the car and tell us what happened,” said Yang.

“Ok, ok,” Junior sat up and got out of the car. He closed the door behind him and told his story, the waited and listened. “Everything was you know, going normally, as usual. I just finished my fourth margarita and got a bit bored. I opened my Scroll to listen to music when I realized I didn’t have my earpieces on me,” he explained already panting for air. “When I finally had them, I heard this dreadful screaming that brought me to my knees.”  
“Wait, did you say screaming?” Iris was alarmed. “Damn it. It means we’re too late. One of the customers probably shot it and hit its arms. It must have already called for help.”  
“Wait, what do you mean called for help?” asked a clueless Junior.  
“When the Banshee feels threatened or cornered, it’ll let out a piercing scream. Attracting all nearby Grimm to it,” explained Myrtle.  
“Guess we have a fight on our hands,” Yang commented, excited of the coming battle.  
“Well, it wasn’t exactly like a scream. It was more like a bellowing, melodic mourning. Like a sad funeral song. It was too much for me to bear.” The four of them stared at him confused. Some new light was shed upon the enemy.  
“Then what happened?” inquired Yang.  
“I put on my earpieces to drown out that damned crying then hid in the car. But I did saw floating away into the road with the rest of the folk following it like zombies. Now that I think about it, it seemed like mind control.”

The four girls huddled together, conversing in front of Junior but excluding him. They were narrowing down what they have gathered. “So, the Banshee can control people by singing this really sad tune,” Iris began with a commanding tune.  
“But we have a window before we get completely controlled,” added Yang.  
“But if it has everyone from the inn under her thumb then that means—“said Myrtle with a disheartened voice.  
“We have to go through the civilians first before we can get to it,” Petunya said with great uncertainty. They looked at each other, brainstorming and calculating. Petunya and Iris debated whether or not they can minimize casualties. Myrtle suggested they have to call for back up from Whiteshore but Iris claimed it won’t reach in time. Yang just stood there in deep thought, recalling what the clues they found earlier in the inn. Then she looked at Junior who stopped caring and resumed to listening to his pop songs. Then she realized what to do, her eureka moment.

“Junior!” she screamed, getting the attention of the entire party. He just replied with a judging glare. “Can I borrow your scroll?” He handed her the phone along with the earpieces then she put them on and played “Me and You” at max volume. The music rang in her ears like the sound of the hammer of a gun as it pushes the bullet out of the muzzle. She talked to the group but wasn’t sure if she said it right. “Yell as loud as you can,” she insisted on them, even though her words sounded like muffled whispers to her.

Petunya obliged, “AAAAAAAAAAH” with great delight she yelled a deafening screech into the skies. Iris, Myrtle, and Junior covered their ears from the immense volume of her voice. But Yang was still just humming to the tune of the song, shaking her hips slightly and her head to the beat. “Why did you have to do that?” Iris demanded of her. She didn’t hear, still dancing to the rhythm. “Hey!” Iris took off one of the earpieces, “why did you have to do that?” she demanded again.  
“Oh, well I had to test a theory” Yang slyly answered.  
“I know but why did you have to ask the one person whose semblance is a sonic scream.  
“Ooops, my bad,” Yang apologized but hurried back to her point, “But we can drown out the Banshee’s voice with these. If I can’t hear her sonic scream with it on, the Grimm won’t be able to use hers on me,” she concluded.  
“But we don’t have our scrolls with us,” said Myrtle.  
“Yes, but everyone else did” she replied with glee as she pointed towards the inn and reminded her.

“Alright, then. Let’s go” declared Iris as they went back inside to raid the place for everything that can block out sound. Petunya found a pink flower headset that she vigorously wore and a scroll with a matching pink phone case. Iris rummaged through numerous earpieces to find the loudest ones, she found white ones that could muffle sound even without music on and it was perfect. Then she found a phone that had nothing but heavy punk music in them, specifically a complete discography of the band Six Handguns. Myrtle hoarded a number of fluffy earmuffs along with purple earpieces, she couldn’t choose among the muffs so she attached them to her belt for later. And finally, Yang chose an Edgecore 8 Wireless Gaming headset. It still had a full battery life and she linked it to her own scroll. “Let’s rock” she declares as the company was finished choosing their battle gear. They walk out the front door and headed for the road. “We should be able to catch up to them if we hurry,” she declared before looking back at Junior. “Here you go, Junior” she tossed him back his phone and earpieces. “Stay here and don’t move.” He just nodded in a second and went back inside the car.

Then the four marched on.

As they jogged down the empty road, Iris led them once more with Yang beside her. “Alright, we’re going to have to go through a couple of people but essentially, the game plan is still the same. Except Yang, you’re with Petunya on damage control this time,” both of them nodded. “Myrtle, you’re going to front for us. Make sure enemy traffic is focused on Yang and Petunya.”  
“Right” she agreed.  
“Keep them of me long enough so I can steady my shot and I should be able to take the thing down in one hit. Let’s move.”

A few more yards then Iris halted the group. “There” she pointed in the distance. The Banshee’s song was faint but its amassed horde wasn’t too far. They marched, following the Banshee. A specter-type Grimm with long arms and body of dust and air. It had no neck but it’s head was carried by the ectoplasmic torso as it floated in the air. Its long hair drifted in the wind as it sung it’s dirge.

 “Remember, diamond formation. Myrtle in front, Yang and Petunya on the side. Keep that in mind, once we put on the music we won’t be able to hear each other.” The entire group nodded one last time before putting their headsets and their own music on.

Yang listened to the epic rock ballad of Plum 41’s In to sleep. Iris turned to Six Pistol’s Anarchy in Atlas. Petunya danced to the rhythm of the hit hip-hop musical “Azzura Hamsons.” While Myrtle wanted to listen to “Nerd in Purple” by Jasmine Topaz but when she hits the play button on the scroll, it just blasted the song to the heavens. “Hey, what are you doing?” Petunya scolded her.

The entire horde turned around. “Put it on headset mode quick,” Iris ordered her to make haste.  
The Banshee noticed the song competing for her subjects’ favor. She slowly turned around, getting angrier.  
“I can’t find the right one that’s connected to the scroll,” panicked Myrtle as she rummaged through the line of headsets and earmuffs on her belt. The Banshee faced them and bellowed her ghastly voice at them.

The other three couldn’t hear but Myrtle’s actions started to slow. She felt the release of control and slowly succumbed to the dirge of the Banshee. Petunya and Iris backed away from her as she turned but Yang was persistent keeping the plan together. She reached for the collection of headsets on her belt and grabbed the first one she can, ripped out the attached cord to the scroll and plugged in the headset she chose and maximized the volume.

Clutch and close but it worked.

Myrtle started to regain consciousness. The immense vice grip of the Grimm left her rapidly. The upbeat rhythm of Jasmine Topaz jumpstarted her, and she was determined again to fight. She nodded at the rest of them and resumed her position. She established her stance in front; Yang and Petunya readied their weapons to clear the oncoming horde.

Myrtle’s shield grew bigger and covered her entire body. With the diamond formation complete, the four of them charged back. Myrtle fired the first shot with her wand and the projectile was launched fast this time and it knocked back the first wave. More of them followed and she stood her ground with her shield, pushing the lot of them back. Many of them circled around it only to be met with Yang’s fists and a barrage of rubber bullets from Petunya.

The Banshee glared at them with her one eye. It opened its mouth wider, showing jagged, rotten teeth, and then sang louder, trying to reach into the girl’s temples but to no avail. With the other three holding their ground, Iris was free to take the shot. She aimed her crossbow, a silver bolt loaded and ready to fire. She took a deep breath to steady her release. She had a free and clear path to the target, her finger pulled softly on the trigger, launching the bolt with ease. It flew into the air, over the rampaging zombies, then it struck the singing Grimm.

But it pierced its mouth, not the eye.

The song stopped, the zombies halted their advance. The group was in shock. The Banshee tapped the bolt lodged in its face, blood was gushing out from the wound. She took a drop of blood on her finger and glared at it.

Then she panicked.

“I missed,” said Iris in despair.  
“Oh no” followed Myrtle. The Banshee began hyperventilating. It knew it was hurt but it didn’t know what to do. The gaping wound was aching, more blood gushed out of it. She started gasping for air. The thought of the cold grasp of death creeping up to her shoulder made her want to cry. To scream.

As the sisters started to back down, they turned off the music from their scrolls, and dissolve their formation, Yang had a different idea.

She ran past the sisters watching in horror and zombies temporarily stunned. Sidestepping there, shoving zombies out of her way. Then on the last one, she jumped on its shoulders and used it like a trampoline. Propelling herself into the Banshee, she readies her right arm in a swing, and then lodged her fist into the mouth, and stopping her from using her scream. “Take the shot!” she screamed at Iris who was still in stupor.

Iris realized what was happening, she reloaded her crossbow again and aimed at the grimm. However, she couldn’t shoot as Yang’s clutch on the Banshee made it sway and shake trying to get her off of it. “I can’t” she responded, “it won’t stay still.” The Banshee panicked more and more, her long arms tried to grab Yang and pry her off. But she was persistent and swift, in one quick movement she blew off one of its arms with a punch of her left arm while she held on with her other arm. The Banshee’s other arm was just being kicked away as Yang gave it a bear hug so she can stay held on. “Take the shot!” she yelled again.

Meanwhile, Petunya noticed that the people were turning back to normal. She got out of Iris’ way and started to lead, “Everyone, quickly! Run back to the inn! Quick!” she guided them outside the battlefield. Myrtle noticed her and followed; she ran towards her and posted herself in front of her. Her massive shield covering the crowd as they fled.

“Take the damn shot!” Yang was losing patience. The Banshee started to twirl and spin in an attempt to knock her off.  
“I can’t. It’s moving too much,” replied Iris, her hands shaking.  
“Just take it!” Yang was starting to feel dizzy. The Banshee tried to bite down on her hand to severe it. Though she had a metallic prosthetic arm, the jagged Grimm teeth slowly bit down through metal.  
“I told you I can’t,” she said one last time.  
“IRIS!” Yang screamed for her, she felt the Grimm’s teeth chewing through her arm.  
“I ca—“Iris tried to convince herself but swallowed her words instead.. Time passed by unnoticed, everything stood still. She heard Petunya shouted as she led the people to safety, her sister Myrtle stood beside her. She heard Yang scream one last time “For god’s sake just take the shot.” Then Iris took another deep breath and composed herself. “Let go” Iris yelled at Yang and she heard her, loud and clear. With one last burst of strength, Yang fired her Ember Celica through the mouth of the Banshee. Its head jerked back from the force and its vocal chords were damaged by the shot. Then before it could scream, or even try to scream, Iris’ bolt flew through its eye and pierced the head, ending its struggle.

Yang fell down; Iris went up to her and helped her up. The Banshee’s body crashed into the ground and soon faded into air as all creatures of Grimm do. Everyone stopped in their tracks and marveled at the victory.

The four girls were met with thundering applause from the crowd. They smiled and waved back. Myrtle and Petunya hugged and jumped for joy. Yang looked at Iris and smiled, “See? Just take your shot,” she extended her hand to her and she grabbed and shook it back. They welcomed the crowd as they were flooded by thanks and gratitude before going back to the inn.

The sky was clear and blue. Everyone packed their things, ready to leave the inn and move on. Some going back home, some going to enjoy their vacation elsewhere like Junior who still planned on heading to Mistral. She was talking with Yang who already finished packing her things on her bike, “Well that was a tiring night,” he commented. “Maybe I’ll stay for one for night just to rest.”  
“Uh-huh, sure,” Yang just rolled her eyes at him as she leaned on her motorbike. “Well I’ll be heading back on the road soon.  
“Yeah, you should. The ships to Mistral should be leaving after noon.”  
“I’ll see what I can do, hopefully I don’t get lost on the road to Whiteshore City.  
“You could come with us on our airship,” Iris butted with an offering.  
“Really?!” Yang was about to jump in glee. “Thanks a lot”  
“Don’t mention it. It should be me thanking you for all your help,” she replied humbly.  
“Don’t sweat it, just doing my job.”  
“By the way,” Myrtle inquired, “You’re arm looks pretty damaged, you need help repairing that?”  
“I do actually, badly. It doesn’t look good and some parts feel numb. The only person I know that can fix it is in Atlas,” she lamented. “Can you repair it for me?” she asked back.  
“Oh, no I can’t,” her voice polite and embarrassed. “But I heard there was someone staying in Whiteshore that might be able too.” Yang immediately grabbed onto her arms and shook her violently. “Really?! Who? Who? What’s their name?” she demanded of her but her shaking just got Myrtle dazed and unable to reply.  
“I heard he was only staying in the city until today then he has to catch a ship to Menagerie in two hours. So we better hurry,” teased Petunya.  
“Don’t worry about your bike, we can fit it into the ship,” assured Iris.  
“Let’s not waste any time,” Yang went with them but before she left with the sisters, she turned to say goodbye to Junior. He gave her a pat on the shoulder and bid her good luck. Then she took her bike and boarded the airship heading to Whiteshore city.

 

Yang slept during the entire flight, the last three days exhausted her of all her vigor. She woke up to find Iris in the middle of a phone call. She felt the ship slowing down and about to land. She stood up and approached Iris just as the call was finished. “Yes, I understand. I’ll tell her.”  
“Tell me what?” she was curious.  
“I was just on the phone with my friend who works at a hotel. Bad news is the man Myrtle told you about just checked out ten minutes ago. We don’t have a name but we do have a description if it helps.”  
Yang was a bit saddened but she’ll take what she can get. “What was he wearing?”  
“My friend said he was in a white upper garment and blue pants.”  
“That could be anyone,” Yang responded, feeling betrayed and neglected.  
“Good news though is that we got you a ticket in the same ferry as him, the S.S. Kraken. Now, hear me out,” she paused, hoping Yang would understand. “This one’s still heading to Mistral but it will first make a three-day stop at Menagerie.”  
“That’s fine,” she agreed.  
“Alright, then here’s your ticket.” Iris gave her a copy of the boat ticket, faxed over by her friend.

Once they landed, Yang bid the sisters goodbye then rode Bumblebee through the city as she headed for the docks. She asked around for the S.S. Kraken and people were kind enough to point her to the right direction.

She finally reached the ship after twenty minutes. It was a huge passenger ferry that even had enough room for vehicles. The gates lowered down and she went in with her bike into the parking area. Afterwards, she went into her cabin and placed her baggage on her bed. She sat on the bedside and took a look at her robot arm’s damage. Saddened that something she used for the first time was left damaged. Though her thoughts were quickly filled with ideas on how to identify the repair guy that the sisters promised her, she didn’t want to stress herself too much and just desired to relax and enjoy the ride. Besides, the damage isn’t that bad. It felt heavier though it was still operable but she doesn’t know to what extent.

Finally, she gave up on worrying and went to the deck. It was still early in the morning as the sun reflected on the calm seas. Its image reshaped by the waters and its warm kiss felt warmer with the ocean’s cool breeze. Yang rested on the rails, she wore her sunglasses again and enjoyed the view. Some dolphins leaped from the waters, playing against the waves. Seagulls fished for food, diving into the waters head on. As she watched, a stranger walked up slowly to her side and rested on the rails just like her.

It sparked her curiosity, made it itch again at the back of her head. Maybe he was just someone else that had the same idea as she did. He was about the same height as her, a little bit shorter even. He had short wild hair that looked like it was recently cut by a machete. She only saw so little from the corner of her eye.  
“Fine day, isn’t it?” the man started.  
“You could say that,” she was interested in conversing with him.  
“You heading to Menagerie too?” he asked, seemingly excited.  
“Nah, Mistral. Sadly, this was the only ship available so here I am,” she said.  
“Oh, you’ll enjoy Menagerie.”  
“Really?” she questioned ever so slyly. It made her turn her head and get a better look at him. Then she saw the plain white shirt and denims. At first she didn’t realize it, and then she didn’t believe it. But she had a hunch that he was the one Iris told her about. She was inclined to ask but at the same time, she noticed the furry pointed ears on his head. “Oh” she lost her words for a bit, “Faunus?”  
“Hmm?” the man took a second to understand, “Oh, the ears. Yeah. I am.”  
“Nice, um-dog ears” she tried.  
“Jackal ear goldie,” he corrected.  
“Yeah, that’s what I said,” she tried to defend herself. The two of them shared a laugh about it. She could tell that he likes humor as much as she does.  
“It’s okay, lots of people get it wrong. Hard to tell honestly,” he said.  
“I see, I see.” She was itching to ask. “So,” she began. “What do you do in Menagerie?” phrased it a little different though she admit she could have phrased it better.  
“An old friend hit me up. Wanted some help with security,” he replied much to her dismay. It was the wrong person.  
“Oh alright,” she looked away. Not doing a good job at hiding her disappointment. He noticed her distraught.  
“Seems like I disappointed you, goldie.”  
“What? No, it’s not that,” she tried to defend herself. “It’s just that I thought you were someone else.” Her face blushing from wanting to ask him directly. “Well it’s just that a friend of mine told me that you were someone that could—“her words tasted bitter. But still she was hoping for a yes, she was praying for a yes. Then she extended her arm to him and showed him the damage. He held the prosthetic on his palm, “I was hoping you would be able to fix it,” she muttered as softly as she could. His jackal ears twitched and listened to what she said. She hoped and she hoped hard.

“Yes. I think I can,” he smiled at her and she squealed and jumped around, startling him as he let go of her arm.  
“Thank you, thank you so much,” she couldn’t say thank you enough, although it did help her calm down a bit.  
“But when we get to Menagerie. I’m going to need a few extra parts, I don’t think I have enough in here right now,” he affirms her.  
“No problemo,” she says in delight. “Oh, almost forgot. I’m Yang by the way. Yang Xiao Long,” she said as she extended her other hand for a shake.  
“Devin. Devin Jackal.”


	4. The people we've lost

Ruby treaded alone in a dark place. It was unlit by moonlight, yet a familiar figure stood before her. A woman with red hair dressed in a white robe, her face was hiding under its hood. Tears came out as soon as she recognizes her, “Mom?” she whimpered heavily. “Mom, is that you?” she repeated, her knees weakened as she struggled to keep her composure. Her mom responded by looking up, revealing her warm smile and silver eyes.   
Ruby muffled her cry. Her hand gripped her mouth tight, tears running down them as she did. She felt neither joy nor pain, only questions. An immense need for answers was pushing its way out of her throat. She had to compose herself out first, catch her breath and straighten her knees. She held her breath as strong and long as she could, relaxed her lungs, and then managed to squeeze out a few words. “It’s good to see you,” she said softly. Her mother didn’t flinch. She approached slowly, her arm reaching out to her.  
That’s when she heard the growling.  
Shadowed trees appeared behind her mother, lit only by eyes of red and silver. Ruby reached for her Crescent Rose but it wasn’t there. It was only then that she realized that they were surrounded by “Them.” At first she thought they were Beowolves, Grimm that she was all too familiar with. But as they amassed from the dark, they revealed no fiery red eyes, no hard white shells protecting their heads and vitals.   
They were no Beowolves, they were just wolves. Massive ones with silver fur and fangs that protruded out the end of their long muzzles, snarling. They encircled Ruby’s mother. They kept their eyes on Ruby, as a predator would another predator. Their leader stepped out from the pack to glare in front of Ruby. This one was different, it was almost twice the size of the others and its fur was a bright golden coat that glistened and shone like the coming dawn. Its growl was deeper and louder and angrier. It bared its teeth in front of her, protecting its prize.Ruby backed down, without her scythe she couldn’t fight back without her weapon.   
She called out to her mother one last time and was just given a lonely smile before the wolves pounced on her mother, ripping her to shreds.  
“MOOOOOOOOOOOM!” Ruby screamed as she woke up. The bed was left messy from her dreaming, and she knocked down alarm clock on her nightstand to the floor. Jaune Arc was left cowering in fear behind the door. “Oh, hey Jaune,” she said embarrassed. “Was I too loud?”  
“A little bit, yeah,” he said shy and smiling. “Wanna come with me to the market? We’re out of eggs because Ren used them all for pancakes.”  
“Oooh, Ren made pancakes?” delighted Ruby.  
“Yeah but Nora ate them all,” he replied sadly and it also wiped the smile of Ruby’s face. “So, market?”  
“Okay, let me just get dressed.”  
The inn they were staying in had its walls and floor boards made from smooth mahogany. The kingdom of Mistral was rich in lumber and its capital, the city of Mistral rested in the middle of luscious forests, giving it access to the best quality wood. Ruby and Jaune gossiped as they walked down the stairs, heading for the lobby. “So, what was it about?” Jaune asked.  
“What was what about?” she replied.  
“Your dream, what was it about?”  
“Oh,” it was a grim reminder, “My mom.”  
“Oh, I see,” he decided to back off. Too personal for him to ask of her but she continued anyway.  
“I saw my mom in this like, dark forest surrounded by wolves.”  
“Was it what happened on her last mission?”  
“Yeah but” she stopped and thought for a moment. Then she felt Jaune’s hand on her back pat away.  
“Hey, it’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it any further,” he comforted her.   
“Yeah, alright,” she accepted and let it go. “How ‘bout you? How are you holding up?”  
Jaune thought for a moment about what to say. It felt like something was gripping his chest and he wanted to be released from it but at the same time was scared of doing so. “I’m fine, still standing, you know.” Ruby looked at him as he walked while spaced. Then she put her hand on his back and returned the pat he gave her. The two of them smiled at each other as they were about to enter the lobby.  
It was a wide room perfectly lit by sunlight from the window. The front desk was left of the staircase, it was made from ebony wood imported from Vacuo. To its right, two beige sofas and matching coffee tables for the coming and going guests with potted fern native to Mistral on them. Then the corners and walls of the room were decorated by Mistral paintings and sculptures bragging the kingdom’s love for the arts and craftsmanship. Jaune and Ruby waved good morning to the attending clerks and were about to leave through the front door when one of them called. “Miss, excuse me. Miss” her voice gentle and warming.   
Ruby turned back and Jaune waited for her by the door. “Yes?” she inquired.  
“Someone was asking for you earlier,” she said as she looked towards the waiting area to see if the guest was still there. “I believe she’s still—ah! Excuse me, miss your friend is here now.”  
Ruby and Jaune looked and saw a petite girl with a bow resting behind her bright ginger hair. Ruby’s eyes widened. The girl had pale light skin and wore a gray blouse with feminine overalls lined with green stripes; and had a black and green collar matching her blouse and wore black stockings. She turned around to face the two who didn’t know what to feel in disbelief. Then she greeted them with her usual sweet freckle covered smile, “Salutations,” said Penny with as much warmth as she can say.


	5. Salata Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny's return has sparked questions among the group but more than that, it has rekindled old dead fires within her friends. However, they still need to fulfill their duty as Huntsmen and the perfect mission just seemed to find its way on their lap

Penny is sitting on the bed, her eyes hovering over the four members of Team RNJR with glee. Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren urge one another to start the conversation. All of them are unsure of what to say to the former student in front of them they thought died months ago. Ren looked at Nora, his head nudging forward as he glances over Jaune. Nora nodded then stood calmly, and then she elbows Jaune who was still digesting what he was looking at. She hit too hard as Jaune clutched his belly in pain. "Why" he softly mouths to Nora and she replies with a tilt of the head, hinting to Ruby who is still shaking from who she's seeing again.

He takes a quick breath to numb the pain then places his right hand on Ruby's shoulder and looks at her with confusion in his eyes. She understands and steps forward. "Hey, guys. Remember Penny from the Vytal Festival?" she pauses and braces herself, hoping the others will welcome his next words warmly. "The thing is she's not exactly how she seems."

"I'm a robot!" she declared as she jumped up and put her arm over Ruby's shoulder. "I'm surprised you never knew." Jaune, Nora, and Ren just looked at both them with more questions to ask.  
"It's not that," Jaune started, "it's just, well-."  
"You died!" Nora screamed in frustration. "We saw you get chopped to bits." Ren grabbed her over the shoulder and covered her mouth before he pulled her into a soft embrace. With his arm around her waist now, she relaxed herself and he continued her train of thought in a smoother manner. "What she meant to say was how are you back from the dead?"

"Penny," said Ruby. Her voice was soft and cracking as she takes Penny's hand from her shoulder and faces her. "We all saw you die. I didn't think I'd see you again much less have you remember me. Remember all of us." Tears slowly roll down her cheek. She reaches to wipe them off when Penny's hand beat her to it. Her cold heavy metallic fingers felt like a mother's soft caress as they wipe away the teardrops. Penny's face turned to concern as she tried to comfort a weeping Ruby. "I just miss you is all," mewled Ruby under her the tears.  
"I understand," Penny replied happily as she pulled her close to her chest and held her there, "I miss you too." Her bosom was a warm bed in the howls of winter winds. The gears in her body turned and shifted so smoothly and gently that it was like a lover's serene breathing in a timeless embrace.

The others looked at the two locked in each other's arms. Their eyes watery from joy to see themselves reunited with a friend. It's not every day that people find the ones they lost. Jaune was the first to join the two. He walked to Ruby's right side and hugged them from there. Nora rushed out of Ren's arm and into them, and then Ren followed her.

They held onto each other for a while, unable to find reason to let go. The morning soon passed but the day had just begun.

Mistral was rich in culture, a sanctuary for flourishing arts and artists alike. However, it was not only known for its love for theater and fashion, it was also a home for banditry and organized crime. Though the City of Mistral was well-guarded, it had to relocate troops and help maintain order in the other cities and villages in the kingdom. Demand for huntsmen assistance grew and resulted to the creation of the Hunter's Hall in the major cities, a two-story wooden building with curved green-tilted roofs that resembled the rainforests of the country. Its walls were lighter beige lined with the light-blue banners of Mistral. The building was made to house the inflow of requests of civilians for help. Every day, thousands of request forms enter the walls and hundreds of huntsmen respond to them daily.

Ruby, Jaune, and Penny were among them today.

The smell of sweat and business was heavy in the main hall. It was a spacious wooden room that had dining tables and chairs for the restless and weary. It had several bulletin boards that were stationed on the far end of the room, they had the requests posted on them and the leftmost board was used mainly for announcements. Huntsmen were gathered around the tables to feast, drink, and make merry while they wait for their leader to choose a job for the team to do. But Ruby, Jaune, and Penny all stood in front of one of the boards and hogged it for an hour. "Ooh how about this one," Ruby chose with glee, "Wanted: Geist hunter, need several geists killed to clear out an area for foraging."  
"Hmm" Jaune thought for one moment, just one. "Maybe not, we barely handled that one geist we faced before and to take down a whole pack of them. I don't think the pay's worth it," he noted. Ruby sadly agreed. The adventure in her eyes fades into the air. "Need something simpler and with fair pay," Jaune added.  
"How 'bout this one?" Penny pointed. "Need help gathering dyes for tailoring. This sounds easy."  
Jaune was ready to accept when Ruby declines, "Uh-uh, that's too boring. We're just gonna spend all day crouching and picking up flowers. Plus," she pointed thoroughly on the posted document, "it says here the guy already has a plantation, so we're not even going to leave city walls."  
Jaune had to reluctantly nod his head, Penny whole-heartedly took Ruby's side and the three look for more.

"How about this one," Jaune took one posting on the top right corner of the board, "Looking for people to retrieve old family heirloom."  
"That could work," agreed Ruby.  
"Spe-e-ectacular, let's go tell the others," said Penny.

The three of them exited the hall. The streets of Mistral were bustling with street vendors, performers, and people in a hurry. Jaune continued reading the form while Ruby and Penny talked a bit more. "And you don't remember anything at all?" Ruby inquired.  
"No, I just woke up in a patrol ship a few days ago. Apparently they were taking me to the next ship to Atlas when they saw your team over those ruins."  
"So you were the one that pointed the patrol to us", she said with great revelation.  
"Yep," Penny nodded. "They were supposed to ship to Mistral when my system rebooted. Oddly enough, it seems that my travel was planned."  
"What do you mean?" said Ruby. Penny reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded note and platinum lined ticket for Sanus Seaways, a ferry-boat company based in Windpath.  
"I found this ticket with me along with a note that tells me to travel back to Atlas to my father." She handed Ruby the ticket for a closer look and she responded by screaming in excitement. "Woah Penny. Do you know what this is?"  
"Is it good?" Penny reluctantly asked.  
"Good?" Ruby was about to burst even more, "It's amazing. It's a life-time boarding pass with Sanus Seaways. Which means you can travel all around Remnant with one of the best ferry companies in the world," her voice reaching an all-time high.  
"Guys, can you keep it down? I'm trying to read the request details," urged Jaune as he ran his fingers across the piece of paper. "Let's see," he murmured, "Heirloom is a timeless stout wooden shield bordered with an iron spikes. For more information, look for Cupus in Salata Farm. Alright, guess we're going to Salata Farm then."  
"Where's that?" asked Ruby.  
"On the opposite side of the city, just a little further outside the walls. I'll call Ren and Nora, look for a horse cart we can take."

As Jaune took out his scroll, he followed behind Ruby and Penny who walked to the corner. The roads of cobblestone were covered with a demand for horse carts. Luckily for them, there was enough supply. Ruby's first whistle was almost instantly answered by a small red carriage pulled by a proud brown stallion. Its walls were designed with bright golden coins, one large coin in the middle of the door and four small ones on top of each wheel. The driver sat on a black leather chair at the front, he was a small brown man that wore a matching red robe, black pants, and a humble smile. He saw the group and directed them to the doors when Ruby approached him first to tell him their destination. "To Salata Farm please," she said with a gratuitous smile.

The driver's smile faded in an instant. He opened his eyes and looked Ruby and Penny up and down, "Huntsmen?" he weakly asked.  
"Uh, yes?" replied Ruby, caught off-guard. Then the man cracked the whip on his horse, frantically rushing the poor animal and himself from them. "I'm sorry I can't. Have to be elsewhere," he explained without thinking.

The cart drove off in a dust trail and the two girls stared at the fleeing wagon dumbfounded. Jaune finished his conversation as he went to them, "Ren and Nora are gonna meet us at the farm. What happened to the cart?" he asked, also confused.  
"Uh-I have no idea," replied Ruby. "One minute he was about to open the door, the next he ran faster than Blake being chased by Zwei."  
"What did you tell him?" asked Jaune.  
"Nothing," said Ruby with a shrug. "Just told him Salata farms and then he bailed."  
"He said he had other matters to tend to," added Penny.  
"Listen," said Jaune, about to open up a lecture. "Girls, let me show you how it's done. The secret is charm," he told them as he cracked his knuckles and stretched his back. Then he whistled at the next cart, a brilliant white stagecoach designed with. He took one last look at them then he leaned on the cart and pronounced with great vigor, "To Salata Farm, please."

As he began the conversation, it ended instantly with the driver whipping the horse wildly. It carried the panicking stagecoach as it galloped into the horizon. Jaune was also left with his jaw hanging. His words slowly crawled back to the bottom of his throat. He looked into the distance and heard the soft muffled giggling behind him.

"Nice one, Jaune," Ruby said smiling.  
"Amazing," Penny clapped her hands slowly. "Truly amazing. I must inform you though that I am being sarcastic."  
"I don't understand," Jaune said in disbelief. "My charm usually works."  
Ruby pats him in the back, "Maybe today's not your day." Then she waves her arm to the next horse cart. It was another white stagecoach but this time with brass wheels. And again, they were snubbed by the driver.

As minutes turned to an hour and waiting turned to frustration, the three grew tired of constantly repeating themselves upon countless horse-cart drivers. Excuses piled upon excuses, "I have to be somewhere", "My wife is wants me to pick up milk at the grocery", "It's my daughter's best friend's cousin's teacher's birthday today," and so on.

"You know what?" said a tired and hungry Ruby, "We're walking to Salata Farm. Come on," she commanded.  
"It's on the other side of town," panted Jaune. "It'll take too long to get there."  
"Beats standing here and waiting for someone to take us there."

The two of them continued bickering in the middle of the street while Penny spotted the next cart coming their way. It was basic wooden cart with only a driver's seat and a small space for passengers behind. It was driven by an old brown man in humble white blouse and brown baggy pants, and it was pulled by a slow and old mule. She called to him and he politely nodded his head as the cart slowed down in front of the dysfunctional group. "To Salata Farm if you would, kind sir," requested Penny. He gave her another nod and then she hopped onto the cart. Jaune and Ruby stopped their bickering as they realized that she got all of them the ride they need.

Awkwardly and calmly they climbed onto the passenger seats and just stared at each other and the wide-smiling Penny. But Ruby was curious. She did not expect any driver to consider their spot and pull them out of their frustration. So she needed to know, "Um, excuse me. I was just wondering" She needed to ask, "Why is it that people don't wanna take us to Salata Farm?"

The man pondered for a moment then asked back in a deep but excitedly curious voice, "Huntsmen I assume?"  
"Um, yeah. It says to look for Kupus in Salata Farm."  
"Are you there for their request?"  
"Yes, we are."  
"It's because the cab drivers don't want sending anymore huntsmen to help the Salata family."  
"Why is that?" inquired Jaune.  
"Because they don't come back."


	6. The Shield Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've finally reached the farm but found nothing but an dried up, creaky house that was no less than haunted. Still, they were undaunted and moved forward without knowing what lied in wait

The small cart creaked and shook as it traveled through the city's districts, its mule was obedient but was inconsistent. It will slow down and speed up as it pleases, the driver didn't mind how slow it treaded so long as it didn't stop. They headed towards the Eastern gate which was just past the business district. Jaune was on the phone talking to Nora while Ruby and Penny asked about the farm. "I'm sorry we're taking this long, you won't believe how long it took us to get a ride there," he reasoned. "Yeah, I know you got one faster, you told me the last three times," Nora criticized him, "You're just luckier, I guess," he argued back. "And it's not like you enjoy being alone with Ren," he sassed at her. She just responded with wild giggling and denial over the phone before hanging up on Jaune.

"What do you mean it's cursed?" asked Ruby.  
"I didn't mean it's cursed," the driver retorted, "I meant the farmer, Cupus is cursed," he explained. "People have been sending out huntsmen to him and they don't usually come back."  
"So no team has ever been successful in this mission?" said Penny.  
"Not one."  
"For how long?" inquired Ruby.  
"Should be around three years now," he spoke with serenity, "Aye, three years."  
"THREE YEARS?" Ruby and Penny shouted together, both now doubting their choices.  
"Yup, old man Cupus is very persistent. The hall even tried to ban him from submitting the request but he manages to slip it in every once in a while," he responded.  
"But how does he even know that his shield is still out there and obtainable?" Jaune butted in.  
Then the driver pondered for a moment. The corners of the city echo with small talk and hearsay but he realized now that they don't answer the right questions enough. A small revelation yet enough to make him think twice. "I don't know, you should ask him yourself."

The cart started to slow down. A large ruby gate unveiled before them as sunlight reflected on its surface, slightly blinding Jaune and Ruby. The cart was halted by one of the city guards, a tall man in heavy chainmail over a blue-green tunic conversed with driver. Ruby laid back to wait for the two to finish, Jaune's scroll rang again and he had to entertain a frustrated Nora, but Penny was sitting closest to the driver leaned closer to listen.

And she didn't hear anything.

The driver mouthed something to the guard and he just stood there and listens to his voiceless whisper. His eyes were blank as the driver repeated himself. Penny leaned a bit more, hoping to catch a word, even a sound from the two. There was nothing but the song of birds carried by the wind, then the soft rattling of leaves and swaying of trees. Then, the ruby gate opened and the cart started to pass by. Ruby was still thinking of what awaits them and Jaune put his scroll back in his pocket and took a rest.

The rainforests of Anima sparked a luscious green, cries of wildlife echoed within the woods. Ruby could smell the abundance of rivers and waterfalls nearby, Penny could hear their ebb and flow. The cart treaded through a dirt road shaded by countless trees and fern. "Almost there," smiled the driver.

On the left side of the road, wooden fences started to show up from a distance. Behind them was a field of green and a small old cottage with a worn out straw roof. On the far corner of the lot was a small wooden gate, barely above the waistline. There, Nora and Ren were horsing around while waiting, mostly it was Nora. She was tickling Ren to get a reaction from him and he responded by giving her a soft smile and just pinching both of her cheeks. Then he puckered her face up and gave her a smooch on the forehead. "Guessing those are your friends," he said as they started to slow down. Ruby, Jaune, and Penny just nodded. "Well, here we are."

They came to a complete stop and the three of them got off and Ruby went to the driver to pay. She reached for her card but noticed that he had nothing on him to read it. No bag to hold a device and no device to read credit cards. Not even a calculator was beside the man and he only wore a white blouse which meant no pockets inside to hold one either. He only had with him a bottle of water and a bag of carrots. "Umm, so how would I pay you?" she was unsure of her own words.

He looked at her and just smiled before he leaned closer and said, "No need, it's on the house."

Ruby lost more words as they fell back down her throat, "Really? Are you sure?"  
"It's all good, you have a nice day now," he replied before he whipped his donkey and turned his carriage around the road.

"Thanks so much, mister-?"  
"Volan, Marthus Volan," he handsomely replied before going on his way.  
"Thanks mr. Volan," Ruby gladly waved at him before going to her friends. He too turned for a moment and waved back at the cheering girl behind him. Then he went on and disappeared into the woods.

Ruby ran to the others gathering in front of Salata Farm. The lot was vast, it was surrounded by a crop field where cabbages was grown. From the front, one could catch a small glimpse of the backyard as the farmer's house was relatively small. A small hen house was visible on the left and on the right a barn towered over the humble home. "Here, let me," Jaune pressed the doorbell button on the post beside the gate, a long ring could be heard from the distance but no reply.

"Try again," asked Ren as the rest waited. Jaune pressed again then they heard a rushing inside the old house. Creaking floors and rushing footsteps echoed from afar. "Gimme a second," a voice from inside requested, "Just a second, oh dear," it whispered to itself.

The door opened and a scrawny old man in bright blue tunic and long brown pants came rushing over to them. He had slight limp in his step but otherwise seemed healthy enough on his own. "Good afternoon to you, young folks. What brings you here?" he asked the group as he started to open the gate.  
"We're here for your request," Jaune took the form from his pocket, unfolded it, and showed it to the man. "You aren't by any chance Mister Cupus Salata?"  
"Ah, you must be huntsmen," he said with relief. "Come in, come in."

The inside wasn't as small as they expected. It was a two-story building, the living room was half the ground floor and the other half was the kitchen and dining area, though it was still old, maybe even older than they thought. "Please, sit down," he invited them to the white modular sofa that was grayed with dust and age. A small coffee table was in front of them laid with a pitcher of orange juice and a tray of brownies.

"Seems you were expecting someone," noted Ruby.  
"Oh, I'm always expecting someone," Cupus said softly followed by a heavy sigh, "so many huntsmen have passed by for the past years that it would be a sin to not be prepared." Cupus went to the dining room and collected six glasses for all of them. The group looked at each other and remembered the severity of their situation.

"So, Mr. Cupus," Ruby began as she reached for a piece of the brownie. "Tell us more about this shield."  
"Ah the shield," he started to reminisce.

"I'll show you," then he went to the staircase and to a dusty closet door under it. He reached for the knob but didn't turn it, he yanked on it and it extended before a spring snapped it back. The entire group watched Cupus, their eyes wide with awe. Sounds of gears and mechanisms shifting echoed across the house. At first, the door opened by itself and revealed a cleaning closet. Then more gears turned and the music of pressure from pipes was sung, and then back wall was lifted and turned around. It switched and hid away all the brooms, mops, and soaps, and displayed a heavy steel breastplate and legplates. Then the side walls unfolded and an arsenal of axes and great axes hanged from the racks, while boxes of grenades and first aid kits sat on the shelves. The group had their eyes gazed blankly at the weapon rack and their mouths left breathless.

Except for Ruby whose eyes widened for second before she jumped out of the couch, "THAT'S. SO. COOL," she exclaimed to Cupus as she was drawn towards the closet like insects to the light.

"Thank you, girlie," he leaned next to the closet. "I keep all my best memories here," he said as he caught Ruby inching closer to his collection and pushed her by her forehead to keep her from reaching into the box of grenades.

"You're a huntsman," Penny deduced.  
"That I am, or rather, I was," Cupus took a framed picture off the shelves below the weapon rack and handed it to her. The rest of them took a look at it and even Ruby joined in, it was band of huntsmen posing in line in front of a white wall. "This was old Team RUCC. Me and my buds, that's me right there," he pointed to the short-haired young man in bright steel armor holding a spiked wooden shield and an axe.  
"You look very young and vibrant here mr. Salata," pointed out Nora.  
"And strong indeed," added Ren.

"Who's that?" Ruby directed to the man on leftmost side of the picture. He had fair skin and white hair, he had a dark eye patch on his right eye, and his arms and chest were bulking out of his brown leather armor. Like Cupus, he also wielded a large wooded shield but he had a great axe to swing with.  
"Ah, that's Ronnie Vagna," he explained. "He was the stoic leader of Team RUCC, quite a fellow that Ronnie," again he returned to reminiscing. "You see, a lot of teams were made up of crazy and unique individuals such as yourselves but not us, no. We were composed of the most infamous delinquents and troublemakers around. All of us, Ronnie included, thought we were too good for all that Haven academy dilly-dally, that is until Ronnie got our heads together and told us that if we want to live through a mission, we pull our heads out of our ass and do things right. So every day, he trained us to this formation he concocted. We were lined together. Our shields were side-by-side. And when we advanced, oh-ho," his amused himself as much as he did the group, "we were impenetrable and unstoppable. We pushed back hordes of Grimm with his formation then we open our wall and swung at anything that passed through before we closed it again. The Shield Wall he called it."

Everyone sat in awe of his tale, everyone except Jaune who was getting more and more irritated at time lost over story-telling. But before he can burst out his impatience, Ruby butts in first, "Who's that?" she pointed again at the picture, this time to a blue-haired young woman in brown cloth shirt and blue pants.  
"Oh, that's my ex-wife, Coral Ayn. She passed away a decade ago."  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," replied Ruby.  
"Okay wait," Jaune interrupted. "With all due respect mr. Salata, we thought we might ask for details on the mission," his voice tired with waiting. "What does the shield look like? Any idea where we can find it?" he listed in haste.  
"Hmm," the old man thought for a moment. "Well, you can keep the picture and use it as reference for how it looks like. As for where, I lost it about a couple of years ago near a cave below a waterfall a few miles south of here. You'd have to strive off the road to get to it."  
"May I ask?" followed Ren. "How would you be sure it's still there?"  
"Yeah, wouldn't some bandits have grabbed hold of it by now?" Nora added.

Cupus sighed at the thought of their words. "That may be true but as it says on the paper, it was an old family heirloom. It belonged to my grandfather's grandfather and has been passed down for generations. It was called Swordbreaker and though I am retired, I would like to rest in my closet along my armor rack," he said sadly.

The group looked at each other and their hearts waned for the old man who was grasping onto young glories. It was mostly Jaune who felt Cupus' emotions deeply. He clutched his sheathed sword tightly before he stood up and reached for the old man's shoulder, he patted him gently and assured him, "Don't worry, we'll get it back for you," Cupus smiled at him and he smiled back, "Anything else you can tell us?"  
"Yes, actually," he said reinvigorated, "You can all start after supper."

"Well, actually—" Jaune tried to decline but a starving Ruby's hand over his mouth said otherwise.

Night fell fast, the shimmering twilight reflected on moist leaves. The forest echoed of howls and screeches from wildlife. The group grew tired and doubtful. "What does the map say?" Ren asked Jaune who was still reading the map from top to bottom.  
"Hard to see, the sky is so dark and this flashlight isn't helping either," he complained. "Uh, maybe we should turn left?" everyone replied with a groan. Nora leaned on a nearby tree, Ren had to sit from exhaustion, Penny just let out a long sigh, and Ruby fell to her knees. "What?" Jaune asked again.  
"We turned left the last three times," said Ren. "We're going in circles."  
"Well, I'm sorry," Jaune responded. "It's not easy to read in the dark." Ren had to catch his breath.  
"Penny, can you weigh in on the matter?" Ruby requested.  
"Let me see," Penny pressed a button on the side of her temple and a map of their geographical location appeared before her eyes. "Hmm," she analyzed for a moment, listing down names of known points of interests before she went back to Ruby. "Sadly, there doesn't seem to be any known waterfalls near the area. The closest one would be thirty miles from here," she answered. Everyone groaned again.  
"That'll take us two more days," claimed Jaune.  
"I'm sorry but that's what my GPS program showed me."  
"Well, better start making camp here, then" said Ruby as she broke of a branch from the nearby tree. "Jaune, help me gather firewood. Penny, get some stones. Nora, look for berries and fruit to pack with us. Ren, try to scout the area," she commanded.

They all agreed but before anyone could make move, Nora stopped them, "Guys wait. Do you smell that?" There was nothing but cold in the air, they sniffed what they can but found nothing.  
"What is it?" inquired Ren. Nora didn't reply yet, she continued sniffing then led with her nose and walked away from them.  
"I don't smell anything," Jaune was tired and skeptical.  
"No," she insisted, "smell it", then she continued.  
"It's nothing probably just cold wind."

Ruby started to sniff too, she felt the wind brush up against her skin. Its cold pierced through flesh when she realized, "Water!" she declared.  
"Exactly," Nora reassured her, "This way, quick."

The team chased after her, Nora followed the scent forward. "Penny!" Ruby called her.  
"Right," she understood and pressed another button on her temple, her eyes lighted up like stars as she ran beside Nora.

They ran through broken leaves and thick flora. Their rush scared away nearby animals, their footsteps matched the screeching and howling. "Over here, a river," Nora spotted out. Its ebb and tides clashed upon the banks with tremendous force.  
"It must be an unlisted water source," said Ruby.  
"Which means this area isn't visited much," declared Jaune.  
"I see the falls nearby," she pointed where the current flowed. "Come on," she urged. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Except Ren, "Guys, do you hear that?"

The group stopped for a moment and listened to nothing but the countless cries of birds and wolves in the night. Penny listened too, she pointed her flashlight around the area to get a better focus. Jaune turned on his flashlight and stepped forward to help scour the area. Nora and Ruby listened as well.

Then they heard the gunshot.

"Look out!" screamed Nora as she tackled Ren down. A bullet grazed her side and she grunted in pain.  
"Nora!," exclaimed Jaune.  
"Take cover" ordered Ruby as the group hid behind trees. Ren got up and carried Nora behind a boulder to avoid the gunfire.

Barrel after barrel, shot after shot, it seemed the barrage didn't end as the group was rained upon by assailants in the night. Ruby took out her Crescent Rose and fired back but there was too much gunfire from the other side to continue. Jaune took out his shield and defended him and Penny from their assailants. Though it seemed impervious to gunshots, the force kept on pushing him back.

Ren also returned fire, "Are you okay?" he asked an injured Nora.  
"I'm fine," she replied as she took out Magnhild and then started launching grenade rounds at them. The rounds sparked like fireworks against the night sky and they took down a few trees with them.

That's when Ruby heard it.

"SHIELD WALL!" a voice cried in the distance followed by the sound of metal and iron slamming into each other. The gunfire stopped and the five of them regrouped as well when they heard the stomps of rushing footsteps that they almost felt the ground shake.

"What is that?" asked Jaune as he drew out his weapons and started to step backward. Everyone drew their weapons and readied their stances when they saw the rapidly advancing line of men towards them. Their shields pressed against each other and they screamed as they charged.

Ruby recognized the dark blue plates on their wrists and shoulders. They wielded axes whose steel were like a dark sky and as they charged, the crests on their armor shined against even the dim moonlight. It was the crest of Mistral.

"Wait, they're huntsmen," she said.


	7. Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprised by the sudden charge, the team was pushed back down a waterfall. As they lay there crippled, Ruby lost herself to a dream.

A heavy dampness filled the air and Ruby could no longer smell the trees and forests. Only the choking scents of still water flooded her senses. She couldn't recognize where she was, nor could she see it but she heard it. Water dripped from the ceiling and she heard it resonated along the walls. The droplets continued, she reached around her and immediately touched the walls. She felt the wet earth crumbling on her fingers.

She started to move. She tried to run but then her legs were held back by ankle-deep water, its cold danced gently around her. Every step she took was to brush it off for a moment. Inch by inch she walked further down, the waters ebbed and flowed with every step. "A cave," she realized, "how did I get in a cave?"

Then she heard footsteps in the distance and they treaded fast.

She stopped and held her ground, reached for Crescent Rose yet she can't find it. She saw a faint light from afar, something was already nearby. At first it was just a candle in the darkness then she made out the fluttering light bugs on other side, hovering around a small creature. It moved slowly but Ruby could make out its dark fur when Ruby realized what it was.

It was a wolf, just like in her dream. She walked towards it without a thought. Slowly she lifted her legs through the heavy waters. Fireflies, she thought, it was surrounded by fireflies. Their light emitted a faint red glow and they were attracted to the wolf, as was Ruby.

The wolf drew closer, its steps heavy in the water. A low growl came from it and Ruby remembered the wolves on her mother. Their jaws as they hinged on her flesh. The weight of their claws on her chest made Ruby's knees soften in the cave's cold waters. She shook right where she stood, tears slid down her cheek, she couldn't even gather the voice to cry. It slowly dragged its legs through the damp cave. Its breaths were heavy and it had Ruby backed against the wall as it came nearer. It was finally within arm's length of her when she realized what it was.

It was small, smaller than the wolves she remembered. It barely reached her knees yet it still seemed brave enough to approach her. This made her brave enough to approach it. Her turn, she went closer to it and it jumped back fast. She backed off as well, something in her thought not to scare it away. She stood in place and instead tried to reach out to it. She overextended her hand to touch its snout yet the animal again retreated a little and went around her. Again, she tried to follow it with her hand yet it hastened its pace. It circled her yet it didn't gnarl nor bared its teeth against her. It wasn't hungry or threatening, just curious.

Finally, it decided to open up to her and walked towards her. It reached up to smell Ruby and she extended once more to pet it. It lets her and she got a closer look at it. It wasn't a wolf, its ears were pointed sharp and its fur was like warm cotton. "Zwei?" she asked, it just responded with a tilt of the head and more sniffing. "Wait, you're a jackal," she realized. "I'm sorry, I thought u were someone else," her voice was sincere. She was about to give it a pet when a firefly flew in front of her.

Then she realized it wasn't a firefly, it was a butterfly. Its wings were bright red with dark spots lining them. It also observed her as it lingered for a bit longer before it fluttered away back to the jackal. She gently patted it on its muzzle and it just licked her hand softly. Then it lunged itself on her and pinned against the wall. "Wait, you're heavier than I thought," she started to panic as the jackal just stared at her.

Then it ran its paw down her chest. Ruby shook from confusion before it suddenly leaned closer and kissed her. Its lips were cold and hard but its breath was warm with steam yet tasteless. It pressed its paws onto her chest then it pulled back and stared at her again, another butterfly again floated beside its head.

"RUBY!" Jaune yelled to the heavens. Ruby opened her eyes, her world spun and turned in front of her. Still, Jaune was relieved. "I'm glad you're okay," then he smiled.  
"Jaune?" asked Ruby weakly, "where am I? "  
"At the bottom of the falls," he replied before he turned his attention to Penny who was kneeling across from him. "I didn't know you could do CPR," he exclaimed in delight.  
"Well, it is a rule that a robot cannot, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm," Penny blushed. Ruby sat up and smiled at her which made her blush even more. "Although, the CPR training was newly installed. Must be from when I was repaired," her metallic cheeks were red as a little steam blew out of her ear holes.  
"Thanks, Penny," Ruby said softly. "What happened?" she asked, her head ached a little as she rubbed her temple gently.  
"We were pushed into the waterfalls by those rogue huntsmen, remember?" explained Jaune.  
"They really were trained huntsmen," added Penny. "They had state-of-the-art weaponry and were well-versed in combat. Neither my swords nor Nora's Magnhild could brake their formation."  
"Also, we have to keep moving," hurried Jaune. Ruby gave him a questioning look before he explained. "We need to get back to the city, Ren's hurt and unconscious. Nora's looking out for him but he's losing blood." She looked for the two but before she can attend to them, Jaune asked her. "Say Ruby," he began, "I know we're fighting huntsmen and all but—" he lost his words for a second. "It's just that, their formation."  
"Yeah, there's no doubt, Ronnie Vagna is still alive," she replied with a nod.  
"And he's recruiting new huntsmen for his crimes," said Penny. "But for what purpose?  
"I don't know but for now we need to look out for our own."

The bank was soft and muddy. It threw Ruby off balance for a moment as she stood up to go to Ren and Nora. She saw them by a tall tree, Ren sat on it unconscious as Nora bandaged his wound. She rubbed her eyes a little before she got up and approached the group. They also walked up to her. Her voice was a little weak, "Guys, we need to get him to a hospital. His bleeding so much from that rib wound and I'm not sure if I can stop it. Plus, it might get infected the longer we stay here."  
"Agreed," Ruby's tone was stern as were her words. She patted Nora on her shoulder then pulled her to a hug. "It's going to be okay," she assured her. "We need to get out of the rainforest, keep the wound from getting infected," she declared.  
"The nearest road's a couple hundred yards from here. If we can get there, we can find someone to help take Ren back to the city or run back there ourselves.

Everyone agreed. Nora went back to Ren and carried him on her back. They ran through the forest past the thick vegetation. The leaves crunched beneath their footsteps. Stones and rocks were turned over as they rushed. Fowls and bats flew away and rodents went back to their holes as the team thundered the forest with their will to save their friend. Through wood and stone they ran until they reached the road.

It was empty at first, dark even with nothing but the moonlight to shine their path. Ruby looked both ways, hoping for another light to pass by just like in her dream. She yearned for headlights, flashlights, even a candle would suffice them at the time but nothing came by. "Which way back to the city Penny?" she asked.  
Penny pondered for a moment then pointed in front of Ruby, "That way," she answered.

Just as the team was about to resume running forwards, a familiar clatter of hooves returned accompanied by the creaking sound of wheels. They halted their rush and looked backwards to see the faint lantern light on the wooden cart. "Marthus," Ruby whispered to herself. "MARTHUS OVER HERE!" she screamed for the old cart driver and then she ran to him, the others followed her.

"Ah, it's you again, little girl," said Marthus breathily. "What can I do for you this time of night?" he was curious.  
"Can you bring our friend to a city hospital? Please sir, he needs help," begged Jaune. However, Marthus' expression from one of delight to one of thinking. He was suddenly consumed by consideration and decision-making.  
"Please, Marthus," Ruby begged again.

Marthus was still thinking. He rubbed his chin and looked upwards, carefully weighed down his decision. "Sadly, there's a slight problem, little girl," he said, "I'm not used to bringing people back from death."  
"What, what do you mean?" Ruby and the team were confused. "Please just take him to the city hospital, I'll pay you back this time I promise," she bargained.  
"I'm simply not," again he stated. Then he whipped his mule to move forward, "I wish you good luck in your endeavor," the smile was back on his face.

"Now, you wait just a minute," Nora's voice cracked, tears started to roll down her face. "He's not dead yet, you hear?" she declared, her tone slowly rising  
"Now, here's where you're wrong, kid," he leaned closer to them, the grin still on his face. "See, it takes me more than two hours to get back to the city and two more to get to the hospital. That's by horseback alone, I don't know how much he has on yours." Nora gnashed teeth. "But, tell you what, I have a potion that can heal that gaping hole in his side, just like that," a snap of his fingers and Nora's despair and anger disappeared. For a moment, she had hope then another moment passed and she wondered.  
"What do you want in return?"

Marthus thought again long and hard. His fingers brushing through his chin and his eyebrow raised to the brim. "I want a butterfly," he demanded. "Do you have one?"

The team was looked at each other, ever more confused. "A butterfly?" Ruby wanted to be clear. He nodded delightfully in agreement. The team reached into their pockets, Nora reached also for Ren's. But they empty them out with great disdain. "Sorry, but we can't give you one right now. Would you accept money, please?" she pleaded once more.

Marthus pulled back and sat again on his driver's chair. "That's a shame," he said sadly. "Well, goodbye and good luck," he said high-spiritedly as he whipped his mule again.  
"Wait!" Ruby and the others begged as they ran to block the cart. But then the mule's eyes burned bright with fire and his nose breathed hot smoke into the team. It neighed and kicked wildly, the team retreated in fear. "Farewell," Marthus repeated as he rode off. But before he disappeared into the night he looked back at them one last time and yelled, "If you do happen to find one, make it an offering to me and I promise to help your friend."

The group stood back confused and crestfallen. Ruby looked back at them, especially at Nora who was about to weep from the truth. Her body was weakening from exhaustion. Her heart raced her thoughts but she wasn't about to let it win over control. "Nora, you're the fastest out of all of us, go back to Salata farm and get help from Cupus, he should have a first-aid kit there somewhere. Let us take care of Ren," she was stoic and decisive. Nora agreed and handed Ren to Penny then ran off back into the woods. "Penny, take Ren back to the waterfall, we'll clean his wound there," she nodded then went ahead as well. "Jaune, help me gather mushrooms, herbs, and anything else that looks like it can be eaten or mixed into something." Jaune took out his flashlight and Ruby got her scroll and shone their light around the forest, picking out every mushroom, flower, or leaf they could find. "We'll ask Penny if she can identify them for us later."

"Uh, Ruby," Penny's voice called for her. She and Jaune turned around and saw that Penny and Nora came back. The guns pointed to their heads were semi-automatics and the huntsmen from before cuffed the two girls' hands behind them.  
"You two, hands up," one of them demanded. Ruby and Jaune dropped what they had and complied. Choices were thrown out the window, and then two more huntsmen went to them and stripped them of their weapons and Scrolls before they also bound their hands in cuffs. One huntsman wore a white kabuki mask went up to them and began to talk, "Hmm younger than I expected," the words were muffled under it.  
"Listen, Ronnie," Ruby answered back, "I don't know what you want with us but if you let us go now, I promise you this will be the end of it."

All the huntsmen erupted in laughter. The huntsman just looked Ruby in the eye and gave her a smile. One that made the cheeks pop out a little bit through the mask. "One, we just want to know what you all know. And two," she took off her mask and her long sapphire hair flowed against the night's breeze. "The name's Coral Ayn."


	8. The Trade God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the mercy of Coral Ayn, the team may have lost all hope as she tortured them starting with the injured Lie Ren and the weeping Nora. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, an old friend revisits them, offering a little assistance

The ground was too soft that Ruby's boots sank in each step up to her ankles. The team had their heads covered in bags but she still heard the waterfalls behind them as they were escorted by the rogue huntsmen deeper into the caverns, dragged by heavy iron chains cuffed on their hands in front of them. The rogues were too clever as well. Every whisper the team started with each other was met by a swift blow to their back and quick loud demand. There was no talk among their captors either. Just tugging on the chain here and there to steer them to wherever it is they're going.

Then they heard the door close. Its bang echoed around the room followed by a deep husky voice, "On your knees," he demanded.

Then their hoods were taken off of them and Ruby, Jaune, and Nora looked at each other. Two guards were at the iron-barred door and two were beside Coral Ayn who was sat on a small stool in front of them. Jaune raised an eyebrow, Ruby was about to raise her voice, Nora jumped up and screamed, "Where's Ren? Where'd you take him?" she said as her eyes canvassed the whole room only to meet Coral's sly grin. "I swear, if you so much as touch a single hair on his head I will bash your face in with my hammer."

Coral's only gave her a wider smile. Nora's threats sparked her interests and she eyed one of her guards by the door and gestured with her head to take Nora away. The guard took out his shotgun and pressed it against the back of Nora's head while a guard in front of her took his keys and unlocked her chains. "Walk and keep walking," he ordered. She stood up and slowly got out of the door. Coral gestured again and another guard beside her escorted Nora outside. Coral began with a sigh of relief, she reached into the pocket of her green suit under the bright armor and took out a small yellow snout-shaped flower. She waved it in front of Ruby, "Mmmm, Don't you like dragon-snappers?" she said as she smelled, "if you're not careful, they'll tickle you to death," her voice was playful and she rubbed its tip on Ruby's nose.

Ruby wanted to scream, every part of her wanted to shout as loud as she could but before she could speak, Jaune talked first, "You're Coral Ayn right?" he asked, tapping Coral's curiosity, "Kupus Salata's wife?"  
Coral just flaunted the dragon-snapper at him like the tease that she was, "Ex-wife," she corrected him. "You're skin's as smooth as silk and you're hair's still a rich blue color," he replied as he eyed her down, making of it what he can under the weak torch light. "You don't look a day under twenty."

Coral's smile was wiped off as crouched down to his level and glared him down. She brushed her hair off her face as he grasped hold of her attention. Then she turned to the guard behind them, awaiting the command. Her thoughts grew wild as she maintained her stare on Jaune, "Yes" or "No" tugged at her, the decision was simple.

"No," she shook her head then sat back up, "Not yet, I wanna know what they both know, first," she declared.

"Where'd you take her? Where are the others?" Ruby snapped at her but was ignored as Coral just laughed softly at the desperate girl and closed her eyes as she took another long sniff at the flower, soaking up every bit of aroma it has. Then she tossed the flower into the corner and looked Ruby dead in the eye and let her see her smile turn serious she stood up and went to left side of the room. Her hand caressed the wall, looking for something. "Ah, here", she grabbed a protruding piece of rock out of the wall, creating a small hole. However, nothing could be seen on the other side, just pitch black. "Your friend, that red-head, what's her name?" she didn't care much for it but she wanted to make sure Ruby did.

Ruby hesitated at first but Jaune nudged her to agree and she turned to face Coral, "Nora," she answered softly.  
"Yep, Nora," she accepted but already forgotten it, "she's on the other side of that wall over there."  
"Nora?," Jaune called her name, hoping for a quick answer.

And an answer he was given, Ren wailed and cried in pain. His scream echoed for an eternity in the ears of Ruby and Jaune. But one answer wasn't enough and as he screamed in agony, Nora's sweet voice turned bitter as she pleaded, "STOP! Please, stop!" was all she could say before it was followed by the weeping of a shattered warrior.  
"Ren! Nora!" Ruby and Jaune yelled but was only met by Coral's blank yet forward words.  
"They can't here you, they're on the far side of the room and that room is much bigger than this one," she claimed with a smile. "So, here's how it's going to go," she began by taking off her heavy armor then drawing a small kris from her belt in such a swift motion that it made the two jerk up scared. "See, I could tell your friend was that guy's girlfriend. At first, I was just gonna torture him as I ask the three of you about what you know about our little operation here but she—well, she makes it easier for all of us, eh?" her smile was baiting but Ruby and Jaune couldn't bite. "So, I'm going to the next room and interrogate her instead with my little Dragon-snapper here and if any of you two wanna join in, just tell this handsome gentleman right here," she pointed to the other huntsman in the room, "His name's Wyvern, he'll be nice." Then the door opened again and she proceeded to walk out.

"Wait!" Ruby grabbed her attention and she paused in front of the opened door with crossed arms and tapping on her forearm. "It was just a request," her voice heavily panting from the need to gather her words, "it was just a small job from Old man Salata, he just wanted his shield back."

But Coral wasn't satisfied. She walked up to Ruby and bended forward to see here eye-to-eye, "I'm afraid that's not enough," this time waving her Dragon-snapper at her face, hinting her intentions.

Ruby's tired expression turned to anger and gave Coral a head butt she won't forget as she was pushed back. Wyvern jumped up and drew his weapon, the guard outside also cocked his shotgun but Coral signaled them to stop and she just let out one last smile. "I'm gonna carve him like a pumpkin," she said as she headed out the door.

But she stopped again before she went and looked at Ruby as she wiped a little bit of blood from her forehead, "Oh, and also might wanna think fast before we turn your other friend into bullets and scrap metal." Then she waltzed away out the room and left Ruby deeper into despair.  
"Who are you people?" Ruby snapped again, this time at Wyvern who stared blankly at the two of them. Wildly, she tried to break apart her chains.  
"Hold it together," he told the raging Ruby, "We need a plan, these guys, I have a feeling I know what they do are, just need to piece it all together more."  
"What?" Ruby asked as calmly as she could.  
"Smugglers," he said loudly that they noticed Wyvern took notice of it but he didn't care.  
"Wait, so you mean that these people have been robbing not just townsfolk but also the huntsmen that come by?" she raised her voice and didn't care if the guards heard or not.  
"Looting's more like it," Jaune speculated, "Can you get me out of these chains?" he requested and she complied. Ruby tugged at the cuffs on his hands with all she had. Jaune tried to pull back as she pulled but it still didn't budge. "There," he spotted the rock Coral took out of the wall and Ruby crawled to it and picked it up then went back to Jaune. "Ready when you are," she told him as Jaune extended out his hands and Ruby lifted the rock as high as she could and it one mighty blow—stone was met with iron and the rock shattered to pieces. All the while this was happening, Wyvern still didn't care.

Then it started. At first it was pleading, Nora's voice uttered gibberish as she begged Coral not to. "If you don't know anything then I guess I have no choice," they heard Coral's ultimatum.  
Then it was screaming, "NO!" she cried first, a long shout of denial and plea, devoid of hope. Then it was Ren's, pain and agony came out of him as Dragon-snapper made the gushing wound on his stomach open even wider. Jaune and Ruby only watched and listen as Coral demanded and Nora cried. Out of options, tears began to form around Jaune's eyes, slowly he accepted where they were. Instantly, her remembered Pyrrha. Her voice was like a song in the wind, her touch still felt warm in the cold unknown caverns. He sat into the corner, he was tired, tired of thinking and feeling and losing friends. He curled up, silently weeping alone. Ruby stared at the remains of the small rock she had, then desperately struck at her own chains. Blow by blow, again and again her hands ached as she reduced it into nothing more than earth and dust. "It's no use," Wyvern told her, his voice was cold yet amused. "Chain's made of reinforced Atlesian steel. The same one you'd find on them Paladin robots. Noting getting through that," he chuckled then he resumed his post.

Then Ruby surrendered herself to the incoming void. Emptiness filled her like rushing water, unstoppable was its current as it carried her down the end. Her first thought was of her mother, she remembered her first smile as she carried her and Yang to bed every night. Her stories were embedded on her memory, tales of great heroes and riches and villains and gods and creatures of Remnant. Then she remembered her last smile before she left her and Yang as she embarked on her last mission and the only thing she remembered after that was her father weeping over the phone as they called it in. Then she laid back and turned her head and stared at the dragon-snapper Coral left behind.

And her last thought was of a butterfly.

She remembered the carriage driver, Marthus Volan, passed by them as they asked for his help. She remembered him asking for one thing in return, one thing they didn't have, a butterfly. She remembered him asking her to offer one in exchange for helping her. No, she thought to herself, not just to offer but to make an offering of one to him. She remembered all this as she stared into the flower and the butterfly on it, sapping away what little nectar it had. Then she started to crawl towards it. Ren and Nora's screams still echoed, Jaune yelled at Wyvern, it was all he could do. And Ruby crouched towards the small calm insect. Its wings were bright orange lined with black mark and white spots. Her breath was steady, so were her hands and legs and in one quick motion—

She pounced and held the butterfly in her hands.

Wyvern jumped back for a second, his hand reached of his axe but she saw Ruby just caressing the bug on her palm and whispered to himself, "Welp, she's lost it," followed by a long deep sigh. Ruby petted the scared little thing on her hand. It was still alive and it flapped its wings trying to measure how it could escape. Then she closed her eyes and began softly, "I offer this butterfly to you, Marthus," she said before she looked around to see if anything changed. Nothing, not even a draft of wind. She held it closer to herself again and tried to do what she thinks she can, "I offer this to you, Marthu Volan." Her words had no sanity in them but sanity wasn't what she was looking for right now, "I offer to you its wings," Wyvern started to realize what she was trying though understood none of it.  
"Ruby, what are you doing?" Jaune stopped his tears and started to wonder about his muttering friend. She continued her chanting, "I offer you its antennae," her prayer, "its thorax" her offering. "The nectar on its belly, I give you its—"

Then she felt a hand grasp onto hers. She opened her eyes and saw Marthus Volan's sly grin in front of her as he opened her hands and took the butterfly from her. "Woah," Jaune jumped back. Wyvern has his axe at the ready but his voice was lost in fear and awe. Ruby stared as Marthus marveled at it yet it seemed that he was torturing it as he swung it by its wing while it tried to flutter the other in haste like prey trying to flee from its predator. He just smiled then he circled his other hand around rapidly, like a tornado, Ruby couldn't see what was happening as the poor bug was enveloped by his movements. When he finished, the butterfly was covered in some white wrapping, almost like webs. Then Marthus tucked it inside his pockets before he turned his attention to Wyvern who was still frozen in his steps.

"Wyvern baby, how are you, dear?" he asked calmly.  
But Wyvern hesitated at first. He couldn't collect his words and only managed to throw out a little for Marthus, "I'm fine, Helen," his voice shuddered and cracked. He trembled at the familiar face of a small pale woman in front of her. She didn't sound like herself at first but he didn't realize it beneath her sweet pink cheeks and warm smile. "I'm-I'm sorry," he broke down to tears, he dropped his axe and covered his face with his hands.  
"It's okay, dear", Marthus' voice twisted and distorted, it sounded like static forced out of a weak radio. But the piercing noise was a lost melody for the weeping guard and it was enough for Marthus, "I'm sure you didn't mean it, dear," he delighted in it. "I know you didn't intend to let Coral toy with me," his words were torture. "You didn't meant for her to carve me a new belly button with Dragonsnapper," it tasted like nectar and ambrosia. "Although, to be honest she could have done a better job." Wyvern was broken and weeping, he couldn't hear him any further. So Marthus walked up to him and touched his chin and gently tilted it up, "It's all good, dear. You know what to do," he gave him a kiss on his forehead then looked at the door. Wyvern understood and he walked slowly towards it, axe ready. He knocked twice and said nothing.  
"Are they ready?" the guard on the other side asked him. He just banged again, angrier.

"What the hell?" the door opened and the confused guard was met with an axe on his face. Flesh and skin ripped apart. The axe's cold steel rended and tore arteries and spattered blood all over the floor. Hack after hack, swing after swing, Wyvern didn't stop and he didn't saw the guard drew his shotgun with the last of his strength and pulled the trigger. Wyvern's head exploded, his skull cracked and brain matter scattered over the walls as he fell lifeless back into the room.

Jaune and Ruby broke out of their stupor and sat back as everything unfolded yet nothing was understood. They wanted to ask but sentences cannot be formed without comprehending what just happened and for them, it meant they had to wait for Marthus' explanation which he did not give them the luxury of one. "Come now, make haste," he urged them as he approached the door.  
"What, or who, are you?" Jaune shook it out of him to ask while Ruby just tried to calm herself.  
"Oh yes, where are my manners?" he replied as he took his hands and in a second, the lock unlatched and the chains fell off at once. "Marthus Volan, pleased to meet you," as he went to Ruby who finally calmed down and released her as well. Loud banging of doors were heard all around the caverns accompanied by orders and footsteps. "Quick through the floor," he said.  
"What?" Jaune was confused again.  
"How?" Ruby genuinely wanted to know.  
"Like this," Marthus demonstrated as he grabbed both of them by the arm and threw them to the ground. Both braced themselves and hid their faces but felt neither earth nor stone as they fell through undaunted.

It was a short fall but a dimly lit one except for a bright fire at the end of the room. Marthus pulled back their arms and instantly they regained footing, feeling the comfort of ground beneath their soles. They balanced themselves upon the crates around the room. Ruby looked closer at the burning furnace with a lump of metal blocking the fire at the end of the room. Then she reached around and felt a hard rubber surface beside them. She couldn't see still but she realized that it moved and then learned what it was.

"PENNY!" she yelled as she saw her friend's lifeless body travelling through the conveyer belt, about to fall into the melting heat. The man operating it opened the lights to the room and grabbed his weapon. But before he could aim it at her, she used her semblance and ran instantly to the end and tackled Penny off the conveyer belt. Ruby and Penny fell onto him and the weight rendered him unable to move and threw off the weapon in his hand. He struggled at first but Ruby was too quick and her fist collided with his jaw, knocking off several teeth. Then Jaune followed up and booted him straight in the face.

Both of them were out of breath trying to save their friend. Then Ruby noticed that she was just disarmed but still in one piece. The calming thought rekindled her hope, "Jaune help me turn her over, maybe the power button's behind her," she requested and he agreed. Marthus turned off the conveyer belt, and the two carried Penny onto it. Then they searched across her back and tapped and tampered each lid and switch they saw. "Here," Jaune pointed to a small switch on Penny's neck under the hair and clicked it on.

Gears shifted, light ran through Penny's body, and her entire system was rebooted. "I'm combat ready," she announced to the two and they were filled with heavy joy that Ruby shed tears as she tackled Penny again to a hug. "Missed you, too Ruby," she said Ruby just held onto her.  
"Ehem," Marthus cleared his throat as he held something on his arm. Ruby's Crescent Rose and Jaune's Crocea Mors. He threw both of them back their weapons, Ruby reloaded hers while Jaune readied his stance. But as Marthus started to move, all three of them remained behind him."Would you like to go ahead and save the rest of your friends?"  
Jaune repeatedly tapped his foot on the ground, "I don't buy it, do you Ruby?" he asked already knowing her answer.  
"Nope, not at all Jaune," she replied and continued the pressure, "It seems like you knew everything too well. Where are we were, where are weapons are. Who are you truly?" she asked as she cocked her rifle.

Marthus pressed his hands against each other then bowed low to all three of them. "Of course," his explanation started with a sneer, "You have summoned me and I have been summoned."  
The group was left clueless if not burdened for more questions that yearned for more answers. "But how?" Ruby asked once more.  
His sighed deeply but gave in to the waiting trio. "Tell me Miss Rose, did your uncle ever tell you stories of the gods of Remnant?"

The three of them looked at each other in disarray. Their minds tried to piece together each part of the puzzle. Though they were given an answer, it just wasn't easy for them to digest what it was. "Yes, he did," Ruby answered softly, "But he only told of us of two."  
Marthus scoffed, "Do you think two gods are enough for the people of Remnant?" The three lay silent waiting for him to continue. "No, those two, the brothers were just the first ones. But people aren't satisfied with creation and destruction," his voice deepened in an echo as the room's light seemed to darken as he grew impatient. "Wealth, love, art, fame, success, everyone wanted everything. So we are born, born to satisfy their needs and their needs were plenty, Demand and Supply."

Ruby and Penny accepted for moment but Jaune asked still, "That still doesn't explain why you would go this far to help us deal with these smugglers. Wouldn't a god have more important things to do in their spare time?"  
"No, not smugglers", he corrected him, "The people in here, they were Followers. Were followers I should say," he said with much disdain. Still, the three were puzzled and he didn't have the patience for them. "They used to offer me all these weaponry and technology as gifts. Charming at first but they do lose their charm after a while."  
"Wait, so does that include—"Ruby asked, hoping for a yes. Marthus clasped his hands together briefly then as he parted them, emerged from them a large spiked wooden shield. "Swordbreaker" Ruby marveled at it for a moment as it was more beautiful than she thought. It was lined with silver-plating and in the middle shone a bright aquamarine crest of the kingdom of Mistral.  
"You can keep that once this is all over," he promised her.  
"What did you give them in return?" Penny butted in, her question was out of curiosity.  
"Youth," Marthus answered her calmly, "They all thought that it's the waters in the falls that give them their permanent youth but no, it's me. Always has been, and once they had what they wanted well, they've forgotten me". A silence followed after and in silence they heard the sound of rushing footsteps above them. Heavy ones, the kind where the people that were rushing were armed.

"We're on the ground floor," Jaune deduced before he thought of a request. "Can you take us up again? Like before?" he asked of Marthus.  
"No, sorry. Not with her at least," she pointed to Penny, "I can only manipulate people, it'll tear her to shreds."  
"How about the squad that's coming? Can you control them?" he suggested.  
"Nope," he answered quick then he looked at the unconscious man between them. "Say," he plotted, "How much time do you need to surprise them?" he asked the group.  
"Not much," Ruby replied with a smile.

A squad of ten people responded to the lower levels. Alarms were called for intruders in the armory, they set up a perimeter behind the corners leading to the room. Their leader, Tiger Blunt, halted them for a moment, he heard footsteps approaching from a crawl. Then he heard the sound of metal flying towards them, "Take cover," he ordered as the entire group hid behind the walls to avoid oncoming fire. As each men took cover, they heard the projectiles ricochet over the walls and columns. The men on the front returned fire, yet the ricocheting continued. But no bullet ever flew close to the men. Only along the walls and columns that it shattered the lamps lighting them.

Then it stopped completely. Tiger checked, his steps were careful and slow. His shotgun aimed down the hall, his finger ready to pull the trigger. He heard something, a heavy iron dragged behind the dark hall and he backed down to get a better position. He signaled with his hand for troops to fire and they waited to see what to fire at. He stepped further back, leaving an open space to answer with bullets. Soon enough, it started to materialize in the dark.

"FIRE!" he did not hesitate and his entire squad emptied their rounds on itt. Shell after shell they shot at their own liberty and tore through clothing and armor. First the chest was riddled with holes, knocking back the target a few steps. The target had an iron helm and he aimed for it. Then its head was ripped to shreds as the shotgun shells showed no mercy and they didn't stop 'till the barrel of their guns clicked empty. The air was heavy with smoke and dust, a body laid before the squad and Tiger approached. He took out his flashlight to get a better look and saw the man laid before them. He saw the black apron and shot out iron mask.

"It's one of our own!" he screamed as he retreated, hastily reloading his weapon.

In comes Ruby, her battle cry echoed along the halls and she sliced down Tiger effortlessly. Then she came in cutting, slashing, and shooting her Crescent Rose at anyone and everyone she could. She swung at them wildly as she used her speed to run past their ranks. Some of them switched their shotguns to their axes but it was futile. Penny came down and disarmed the squad with her swords, and when they turned their attention to her and fired with their remaining bullets, they couldn't get past Jaune's stoic shield protecting her.

Ruby dismantled their formation, Penny and Jaune cleaned up the rest, and Marthus just followed and watched the three bring about chaos to his former disciples. And when the dust and smoke cleared, none of the squad members were left standing."Let's get moving," said Ruby. Penny ran beside her, illuminating the way, Marthus guided them as they traversed the dark caverns.

Jaune was took the lead, his shield blocked incoming gunfire and protected them from charging enemies. Penny's blades danced in the wake of chaos, under the fire and narrow passages. She dismantled enemy weapons and took down their formations before they established themselves and prevented any attempts to form the Shield Wall. Then Ruby jumped past all of them. Again, her excitement cannot be contained as swung her massive scythe with gusto. Using the close walls to maneuver around and her agility to keep enemies guessing. "Take a right here, there's a way up ahead," instructed Marthus.

A steep rocky pathway led to a small opening and without hesitation, Ruby used her weapon to propel herself to the opening. One quick shot from the rifle and she reached it and took first position. She aimed down the hallway and looked for enemy resistance. Penny grabbed Jaune and he hopped onto her back as she climbed the walls with her swords. Jaune struggled to hold but nevertheless they got up and joined Ruby as Marthus ran up the walls then jumped right beside them.

The narrow corridor was bright with lamps and sconces yet the end of the hallway was unlit. The four threaded with caution and vigilance, Ruby led while Jaune protected the two behind them and ready to shield her from danger. They saw the room they were held at earlier, the bodies still laid there. Caution and vigilance they approached, Nora and Ren were in the room next to them, Ruby prayed they weren't too late, Jaune didn't want to think about it further. Step by step they drew closer and when they reached the bodies, Jaune heard heavy scratching and breathing, and realized that the weapons of the dead men were long gone. Instantly, he grabbed hold of Ruby's shoulder and halted the rest of them, "DUCK!" he screamed as the four retreated for cover.

A storm of bullets was unleashed through the soft walls of the room. Rocks and debris scattered all over the team as they rushed for cover. Jaune once more stood behind them and held his shield up. "Shield Wall!" Coral's voice echoed, her men shouted their battle cry and they form their unbreakable stance. Their shields charged to the front while men inside the room came out and lined to fire. "Unleash hell," Coral commanded once more and another barrage of gunfire befell Ruby and her friends. Jaune stood what ground he could to defend the others but he was pushed back as they all retreated into the pathway to hide from the enemy. Jaune waited until everyone was out of the hallway before he rushed outside but one last shot went through the shield and pierced flesh.

"Jaune!" screamed Ruby as his friend was knocked back by a buckshot and fell all the way down to the first floor.  
"Marthus!" Coral called, she was sure of who she saw with the three, "Marthus Volan, our lord and master, can you hear me?" she sneered at him yet he didn't mind.  
"Yes, I can," Marthus was attentive in conversing with her, almost delighted.  
"I'm not stupid, I know I can't make a deal with that brat and as soon my men chase you, her and her robot friend will just tear through our wall. So I'm making a deal with you, I want to give you an offering."  
"What is it?" he replied but was met with the cold glare of Ruby and Penny.  
"Their friends, Nora and Ren, still alive and fresh. If you give those two to us right now, we shall sacrifice these two in your name," she bargained.  
Marthus pondered for moment and Ruby noticed it which made her panic. "Wait, you're not seriously considering it, are you?" there was anger in her along with fear.

He just gave her a grin, "Of course, not," then he went into the hallway yet no gunshots were heard. No one reacted, nothing happened.

"Marthus?" Coral wondered as she called for him again.  
"Yes?" he replied next to her. The backline of her men instantly switched their aim to him and he fired back at them with a smile. "The sacrifices?" he asked and Coral pointed behind him, two of her guards carried a weak Ren and a sobbing Nora to them and as soon as he saw them, he faced her once more.  
"Do we have an agreement?" she asked one final time.

"No."

Ruby and Penny waited behind by the pathway, their hopes laid on her decision and Marthus' words. "Are you okay?" Penny asked as she noticed her friend stared blankly and uttered no single word. But before Ruby could answer, the screaming started.

Clashing of steel and gunfire resonated in the cavern's halls. The sound of shattered shields scared back the two as debris flew out of the entrance. They heard men plea and beg but were left unanswered. Bones cracked, stone walls were crushed, and when they decided to look, Ruby peeked her head but drew back almost immediately as someone was thrown out of the hall and collided with the pathway's wall. He was thrown out with such force that he didn't fall to the ground and was stuck firmly on broke rock. Finally, the dust settled and they entered cautiously into the hallway.

It was a mess of bodies, men and women cried and crawled in pain. Some of them alive, most of them barely, and Coral Ayn kneeled at the end of the narrow passageway, bewildered and terrified. But as they drew closer, they noticed that she didn't look as radiant as before. It was a different Coral Ayn, her face was riddled with wrinkles and her skin was rough and weak. Her eyes became white from blindness and her voice, though she tried to say something, was dry and incomprehensible. Ren and Nora lay in the back, their weapons were beside them along with Swordbreaker but only Nora was awake. Ruby and Penny walked up to them as Nora got up and composed herself. "Nora," said Ruby, "you're okay." Her wrath for Marthus waned as she was happy to see her comrade.  
"Wha-What happened?" said Nora, still a little groggy.  
"It's a little too much to explain," excused Ruby.  
"Ruby," Penny called her and Nora as she lifted up Ren. His clothes were torn but his wound was healed. Not even dried blood remained on his clothes.

"Ruby, Penny!" Jaune's hurried up the pathway in perfect health. He was glad to see his friend and they were glad to see him. Then Nora picked up her Magnhild and turned her attention to the stunned Coral. "Is she-?" she asked Ruby.  
"Uh, yeah," she answered incompletely, "long story, I'll tell you later."  
"Okay, if you say so," Nora shrugged as she pulled back her hammer and swung vigorously at the old lady and knocked her unconscious.

A distress signal from an Atlesian device was intercepted by the authorities. Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Penny emerged from the caverns beneath the waterfall and were tended to by paramedics. Nora had Jaune and Ren checked for injuries yet they found none, so they just rested on the stretchers and taken the hospital to be examined further. The police flooded the area, asking the group for details on the event and arresting the surviving bandits of Coral's group, some needed immediate medical aide while some needed body bags.

A new dawn beckoned as the sun peeked modestly over the luscious green forests. Qrow talked to Ruby and Penny, he was concerned for her niece yet was surprised to see her friend holding a shield half her size."Hey, Uncle Qrow," Ruby greeted him as he approached. "Miss me?"  
Qrow crossed his arms, sighed then smiled at her. "Nope," he humored her as he patted her head and pulled her for a hug. "Glad your safe."  
"Same here," she whispered back at him.

Old man Salata approached them as he saw his shield. The buzzing commotion awoke him too early in the morning yet he was expecting something worse and was presented a miracle. He straddled to them excitedly and Penny saw him and walked back to him. She excused herself first then dragged the heavy shield towards the happy man. "Here you go, mister Salata," she handed it to him gladly.  
He grabbed it with both hands and hugged it tightly, "My Swordbreaker!" he exclaimed as he jumped and danced with it. "Thank you. I can't thank you enough, here you go I hope it's enough," he handed Penny an envelope containing their payment and she went back to Ruby who conversed with Qrow.

"A god?" Qrow was skeptical yet listening. "God of what?" he asked.  
"I dunno," she said, "that's just what he told me."  
"And you say these people, the smugglers the authorities are rounding up, used to be his followers?" he inquired not knowing what to expect for an answer.  
"Yep, they robbed and looted passersby of their belongings and offered it to him in exchange for 'Eternal youth'. Then they stopped worshiping him and he didn't take it lightly."  
"Well, they didn't get much out of the exchange," he pointed around him to the cops assembling the rest of the bandits. "Half the people in there are old as wine, didn't age like wine though."  
"I believe he can control people as well," claimed Penny.  
"Uh-huh," Qrow agreed but he wasn't sure what he agreed to. "Anything else?"  
"Well, he did ask me for a butterfly when I needed help if that means anything," answered Ruby.  
"Alright, thanks kiddo. Take your friend and go to the carriage I got for us. It's parked just behind the falls, red one with a brown horse."  
"Okay," Ruby yawned as she tapped Penny's shoulder and they went on their way. Then she waited for Qrow as he took out his phone, "Coming?" she asked.  
He looked up and saw the two of them waiting, "Yeah, yeah. Just wait for me at the carriage. I just have to make a call," he waved his hand at them then the two went on their way.

Qrow scrolled through his contacts and looked for a number he seldom touched. The one Ozpin introduced to him. He dialed it and it rang for a while, he didn't like the person on the other end of the call but he was worried of who or what Ruby crossed paths with and this guy was an expert on the subject. Someone picked up after a minute and he wasted no time, "Hello, Devin. You there?"  
"Hey," Devin was excited to receive a call from Qrow but Qrow didn't reciprocate the feeling. "How's my favorite drunken uncle doing?"  
"Not now, Devin," he didn't want to have any of it but he held his breath afterwards and calmed himself down. "I need some info on someone."  
"Say no more," he sneered, "Tell me about this guy."  
"Medium height, old, simple clothing," described Qrow.  
Devin thought for a moment but couldn't answer as too many people came to mind. "Gotta be more specific, Qrow. What does he do?"  
"Well, he's a god."  
"Oh," the realization struck him like a train and it narrowed down the search. "What does he do? Does he seduce people? Inspire people? Does he like wrestling?" he listed down to help Qrow recall.  
"He makes deals with people, he likes weapons and personal belongings. Kind of a function over form type of god," he explained.  
"Oh," he said again, the revelation hit harder this time. "He doesn't like weapons or personal things or anything material for that matter," he corrected him.  
"Are you sure?" he was dumbfounded yet skeptical. "Ruby might argue otherwise."  
"Yeah, I am," his light tone turned serious. "He doesn't like things, he likes making deals and ripping people off."  
"Ah, a businessman. A real entrepreneur," said Qrow sarcastically.  
"Yeah, and what's a better Trade God than a trickster."  
"Damn," Qrow's was solemn and concerned. "What does that mean for Ruby?"

"Don't worry, Qrow," he assured him. "He's not after Ruby. He's after me."


End file.
